


AfterDeath

by CrzA, Scarpath



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because you know..., Death, M/M, lots of death, make that three, self indulgent shipping of three angsty balls of angsty angst, self indulgent shipping of two angsty balls of angsty angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzA/pseuds/CrzA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno discovers he can't die. Death gets annoyed. Sans shows up and brings a new perspective.</p><p>Chara claims chapter 12 for them-self.</p><p>Geno belongs to Loverofpiggies, and Death to Renrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Geno was done. Exhausted. No matter how many resets passed, Sans didn’t crack. It started to make Geno question his plan. And seeing how his other self acted around Papyrus...

 

Maybe erasing Papyrus wasn’t the solution Geno thought it was. When he thought more clearly, he started to hate himself more and more.

 

How could he really think that it would be better when it was all gone?

 

_ ‘Maybe...’ _ he thought,  _ ‘I should just give Sans the last bit of our soul.’ _ Geno found this thinking almost addictive. He even thought of the place he would go to. And when Sans withstood another timeline, Geno found himself giving in.

 

He gathered his magic for one last time, blipping in a small room in Waterfall. He sat on the bench in the room, and waited for his death.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

But no pain came. He was not melting, nothing. He was fine.

 

A new soul was supposed to be reaped. Scheduled to die. It was actually a long time coming for this one. Death had been chasing him from the first moment but somehow, he’d just vanished. It irked him to no end. Once again he had failed at his job. One more life left unended.

 

But when suddenly he felt the presence once again, he went running to take it. He saw him sitting there, just waiting. For some reason Death expected a fight, this one sure seemed like he didn’t want to die the last time he tried. Now, he looked defeated, halfway down to the afterlife already. He shrugged uncaring, would just make his job easier, he supposed.

 

Readying his scythe, he lifted it up, bringing it down on the wretched piece of a broken soul that still lingered. He wondered how he’d managed to evade him for so long. When the weapon came down, ready to reap the monster who was clearly ready to die, it phased through him.

 

Death froze. That had never happened before. He tried again, and then once more, only to have the same result. It was a wonder how the other hadn’t even noticed his presence yet.

 

“Huh…” Death murmured, finally lowering his scythe after realising it was a useless effort.

 

“Am I not allowed to die?” Geno asked, voice hollow. He looked at Death, tears carving a path of despair down his face.

 

“He would do much better with the rest of his soul whole. And I'm just a waste, hurting others. Please, let me die.” Geno pleaded, gazing up at Death with large, grey eyelights. The eyes of a monster who should have fallen already.

 

Death scoffed. “Trust me pal, you’d be dead already if it were up to me. As it stands, however… it seems I can’t take your life at all.”

 

He looked at the other’s miserable expression. He’d changed a lot from the last time they met. Determination to live kept him from taking the soul he was supposed to. Twice already. But now that this broken one, completely devoid of any will whatsoever, actually wanted to die, for some reason, he couldn’t do it. And not for lack of trying either. 

 

He brought the scythe down on Geno again, for good measure.

 

Geno jerked as the blade went through him. He began to panic. “No! No, no, nonono...”

 

He reached up to his misshapen socket, wrapping his fingers inside his skull and pulling down. The glitch faded, revealing the damaged socket. The bone held firm despite his tugging, only upsetting him more. He clawed at it, finally yielding scratches that welled with DETERMINATION. 

 

Death’s mouth twisted in a mix of pity and disgust. Making his scythe disappear, he reached for Geno’s hands, pulling them away from his already marred face. He couldn’t help but notice how not even his touch seemed to finally do the trick. He hummed in thought before grabbing Geno by the collar and pulling him up from his seat.

 

“Maybe this needs a more  _ hands on _ approach.” Death chuckled darkly, reaching under Geno’s shirt and grabbing the piece of the broken soul.

 

He expected him to turn to dust immediately, but when not even squeezing the soul with all his might crushed it, his eye socket twitched. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Death grumbled, letting Geno fall back to the ground and turning his back to him.

 

He let out a frustrated growl, holding his skull between his hands. “I must be a terrible reaper, can’t even take a willing soul!”

 

“Can't take?” Geno repeated, slouching back on his new place on the ground. “But I should just die outside of the save screen. I should. Be. Dead.”

 

Geno went limp, as close to having fallen down as it would seem he could get.

 

“Hey, buddy, I’m not arguing with you on that. If you can’t tell, I agree with you!” Death snapped angrily, twisting so that he could look at the other skeleton on the floor.

 

He looked Geno up and down, confused as to how and why he wasn’t, in fact, dead. For all intents and purposes when he first met Geno, he was already on his merry way to dying. He should never have lasted this long. Granted that was somewhat his fault for letting him get away, but still. 

 

For a moment he started to wonder if he’d somehow lost his power, his purpose. Walking up to the Echo flower by the bench he found Geno on, he touched one of its petals. Sure enough, the blue flower shrivelled up at the lightest of brushes of his hand, wilting and dying. Touched by Death himself… He frowned at the sight.

 

His gaze flicked from the now dead flower to Geno, still lying limply on his spot on the ground. “This doesn’t make any sense.” He whispered more to himself than anything else.

 

“None...” Geno repeated, “None.” He was blank, his eyes empty, and face emotionless.

 

Death tiptoed his way back to where Geno was sitting, the image of apathy incarnate. He put his index under his chin and tilted it upwards, studying the other’s dead expression. It still baffled him to be able to touch someone without them keeling over. Then, he turned his skull to the side, examining the sunken socket and grimacing. It was quite a gruesome sight.

 

That amount of damage, coupled with an incomplete soul and a constantly bleeding wound on his chest… He was practically the star example of the concept ‘living dead’. But even those died at some point!

 

“ _ You _ don’t make sense.” Death concluded, letting go of Geno’s face. 

 

He wiggled his hands in the air enthusiastically, flashing him a mock grin that split across his own skull. “But hey, lighten up! Congratulations, it seems you’ve won what many people have begged me for! You can’t die!” He let his whole expression fall in the split of a second, sockets darkening to a point that would make black holes jealous. “Much to my disbelief and dismay…”

 

“Mine too, buddy.” Geno had been slightly shocked when Death had moved his head with his finger. He had actually listened, finding himself disparaged at the confirmation that he truly was cursed to stay alive.

 

“Imagine that, you finally  _ want  _ to die, but you can’t. You just can’t. I-I just ca-can’t.” Geno broke into tears, light sobbing heaving from his chest.

 

Death did a double take to make sure he was seeing things right. Usually people would start sobbing when he showed up, he was used to that. But never because he couldn’t actually do his job right… It made him feel slightly uncomfortable and for the first time in his existence, he felt guilty for  _ not _ taking a life. Huh. Times changed.

 

Geno tried to pick himself up, only making it to the bench before he sat down again. He wiped at his eyes, his hand coming away covered in ‘blood’. “Sorry...” He muttered, as he realized that this probably was upsetting for Death, too.

 

“Guess I can’t do anything right, not even die...” Geno continued to wipe the tears away from his good eye.

 

Death laughed at his statement. “You’re telling that to the guy that somehow managed to screw up his first job. ‘Sides, pretty clear you’re not doing this on purpose.” 

 

He walked to the bench and slumped next to Geno, staring up at the ceiling. How ironic that the one monster who wanted to actually die, was the one he couldn’t kill. He had a feeling Life was mocking him. He wouldn’t put it past her, he knew very well she hated what he did, what he  _ was _ . And yet she let souls like this one suffer.

 

“So this save screen.” He started. “How couldn’t I find you in it? I’m supposed to be able to find all souls no matter where they are.”

 

“It’s where the human controls time from. It’s frozen in time, so my wounds weren’t getting worse or anything.” Geno started, “I’m not sure why exactly you couldn’t find it, but my best guess is that you just don’t die if time around you doesn’t move. Or maybe it’s part of the save screen.” Geno shrugged. 

 

He was starting to get tired, probably the result of finding out you can’t die, even though Death came to reap your soul. He yawned, tilting his head back to look at the crystals that made up the fake stars.

 

“What am I going to do with you? I can’t just waltz back and say there’s someone who I can’t kill roaming around. I can’t exactly let you continue living either. But I can’t kill you! Do you see the problem here?” Death rambled.

 

He rubbed his face, growling once more. He poked Geno’s face one last time to make sure it wasn’t a glitch. Nope, still didn’t die. He sighed.

 

Geno sighed, muttering another quiet “Sorry.” He fiddled with his scarf nervously. 

 

Death lazily turned his head to the side, looking at the other skeleton play with the red piece of cloth. His mouth dipped down in a frown. “I’ve met souls that wanted to die before. But none quite like you. You went through a lot of trouble to avoid me. What changed?”

 

“I was made to realize... I was only ever trying to do more harm than good. I’ve only got a fraction of a soul, but there’s another version of me running around with the rest. I figured that it would be better if I gave him the last bit...” At this, Geno brought out his soul fragment, staring at it.

 

Death stared at it as well, noting how miserable it looked. Ready to die. He then assented with his head. “I agree, that’s probably for the best.”

 

Geno let out a ‘hmm’ in response. “So you see why I’m so upset here. Can’t die, even if it would help Sans be hopefully able to find a way to protect Papyrus...” Geno raised his arm to swipe at fresh tears, accidentally bumping Death with his arm.

 

“Gah, sorry. Sorry.” He stumbled over his words nervously.

 

“You apologize too much.” Death mumbled, narrowing his sockets at Geno. 

 

“So-so- uh.. uhh.” Geno trailed off, flustered. He looked down, hiding his face partially in his scarf.

 

Death found himself chuckling at the exchange. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had an actual conversation with anyone that wasn’t his brother. Usually it was just the ‘I’m here to take your soul’ speech followed by a lot of crying and begging. He leaned forward and stood up from the bench, pulling his cloak’s hood over his head.

 

“I have other places to be, I suppose.” Death said, turning back to stare at Geno out of the corner of his socket. “Doesn’t seem like I’m needed here anymore, all things considered.”

 

Geno’s breath hitched at the words.  _ ‘I don’t want to be alone!’ _  he thought, frantic. He couldn’t keep back a small whine at the thought. He put a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the sound so it wouldn’t bother Death.

 

“But I can’t leave you here, can I?” Death muttered quietly. “I can’t reap your soul, it seems. But maybe… I can take you with me?” It sounded more like a question than a statement.

 

He was honestly going off of assumptions. He’d never encountered a situation like this one. He was a God of Death, able to travel through dimensions at will to do his job. But he never met anyone who wouldn’t die by just breathing on them. He didn’t know if he could actually traverse with someone else.

 

Geno looked up at Death with slight wonder in his eyes. But mostly relief. “Oh thank the gods...” He muttered.

 

“You’re welcome.” He grinned back at Geno wiggling his brow ridges. 

 

Geno blushed, hiding his head in his hands. “That’s not... Well... I guess it is, but... hrg.”

 

Death suppressed a laugh at his embarrassment. This could actually turn out to be less of a headache than he initially thought. He shifted closer to Geno and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hold on tight, we’re about to travel through the multiverse. All aboard the Death train. Keep your hands inside the ride at all times.” He grinned smugly.

 

Geno was sure that the flirting caused his face to much closer resemble a tomato. He shyly brought his arms up to circle around Death, choosing to take the “hold on tight” literally. He nuzzled his bright red face into Death’s chest.

 

The cloaked God choked a little on his words when the other got that close. “U-uh alright, then.”

 

He didn’t actually expect Geno to take his words to heart. But for some reason he didn’t feel the need to tell him that, for all he knew if he didn’t actually grab on firmly he could lose him. It wasn’t like he’d ever done anything like this before. It was the smart thing to do, really… 

  
Instead, he just looked away and opened up the pathway back to his Universe, disappearing with a swish of his magic along with Geno. At least he was pretty sure he came along.


	2. Chapter 2

When they appeared back in his realm, he could still feel the monster holding on to him. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding till then, relief washing over him. It actually worked. He smirked to himself, of course it did.

 

“Heh, we’re here.” He announced rather cheerfully, feeling oddly proud of himself.

 

Geno only groaned in response, his knees going weak. He almost fell, only caught by Death’s close proximity. He started to breathe heavy, a great weight on his chest.

 

“Hurts.” He grunted, screwing his eyes shut. He let out a slight sob, tears starting to form in his eyes.

 

Death’s sockets darkened at the sound of Geno’s pain. “Wait, you’re actually dying now?!”

 

He couldn’t exactly explain the deep disappointment that took over him. After all that was what he went to do. He should be happy… or at least satisfied. But instead he felt upset, the little pride dissolving quickly. 

 

Geno shook his head weakly. “Just hurts. HP isn’t going down.” He muttered weakly, sound muffled by Death’s cloak.

 

“Oh, thank  _ me _ .” He muttered, feeling relieved once again.

 

He suddenly realized that he was actually still holding Geno up, who didn’t even have the strength to do it himself. Frankly he would’ve dropped him by now, but for some reason he didn’t exactly want to. 

 

Geno let out a weak chuckle, starting to relax. “It’s starting to stop hurting as much. Just-just give me a moment.” Geno found that he really didn’t want to let go. Death’s hold was comforting. A warmth that he hadn’t felt in far too long.

 

Death cleared his throat at a loss of what to do with himself. He never felt quite so… not in control. There was an order to things. Life brought people into the world, and he’d take it away. Never before had he actually not known what he was supposed to do next.

 

“Um, there’s not a lot here as you can probably tell.” He gestured around to the dark corners of his domain. Death lingered, naturally. “Not exactly used to guests…”

 

He shifted slightly, half afraid that the movement would hurt Geno.

 

When Death shifted, Geno reluctantly stood straight again, backing up a step and looking around a bit. The area was dark, painted in blacks and grays. It was a relieving sight to Geno, any details better than the plain black of the save screen.

 

Geno felt lightheaded all of a sudden, roughly sitting on the ground. He held his head in his hands, groaning. “Geez, my head is throwing a revolt or something.” He grumbled.

 

Death’s eyes shifted around before settling back on him. “I uh… I don’t know how to help.” He said simply.

 

It was the truth, all he knew how to do was reap souls. That was his sole purpose. And yet, he felt guilty once again. Guilt was a feeling he’d grown accustomed to, but usually it was because of what he had to do, not because of what he couldn’t do.

 

“I’m sorry.” Death told him honestly.

 

“S’no big deal. I think it’ll just pass in a moment. Just give it time.” Geno soothed, not looking up. He tried to hide his tears, but skeletal hands weren’t very good at covering things.

 

Death didn’t know what to do, still. Comforting people just wasn’t what he did. He took their life, they wanted nothing from him but what he couldn’t give.

 

He tentatively approached Geno and sat next to him. He wanted to help, he really did. The problem was that he had no idea how. 

 

Geno sniffed lightly, before turning towards Death and leaning into him. He rested his head on the other’s chest, letting muffled sobs into Death’s cloak.

 

He was a little taken aback by the turn of events but didn’t complain. Instead he slowly brought an arm over Geno’s shoulders and sat there in silence. After a while, the sobbing stopped and he stilled. He was momentarily worried that Geno had finally kicked the bucket until he noticed that he was still breathing.

 

Death wondered how long it’d been since something like this happened to Geno. He couldn’t imagine someone in a constant state of near death to sleep very easy, if at all. He never did. And so he simply stayed there, deathly still, watching that troubled soul finally at rest. Though not in the sense he’d expected before all this started.

 

Even so, he felt like this wasn’t exactly bad. To find someone who he could actually be around. He carefully brushed a finger over Geno’s skull. He never really got the chance to fully experience touching someone other than Papyrus. But that was different, his brother was like him. This was something else.

 

Gently, he let the rest of his hand lay over the other’s head, not actually moving it, just feeling the bone underneath. It was similar to his own. He supposed that was to be expected, given the nature of their being.

 

Geno woke to a soft stroking on his head. He hummed, leaning into the touch. “Warm~” He crooned, happy.

 

Death froze for a second before shaking slightly with quiet laughter. He lifted his hand and went to take it away, figuring Geno would want to move away.

 

Geno whined a bit, before registering what was going on. He blushed, looking down in embarrassment. “Oh, I fell asleep... Sorry ‘bout that.”

 

“Again with that apologizing.” Death said with a lazy grin. “‘S okay. Was actually…” He rubbed the back of his skull, looking away with a twinge of embarrassment of his own. “...kind of nice. Don’t get to be close to anyone but my brother.”

 

“Oh... I don’t even have mine to be close to anymore...” Geno sighed, relaxing back into Death. “Thanks for letting me sleep. Best I’ve gotten in a long while.”

 

Geno felt... Happy. He honestly wasn’t as upset that he couldn’t die as he was just a short while ago.

 

He didn’t know if it was just that they were horribly touch starved, or if there was actually the hint of something more. But Geno found that he actually wanted maybe for it to be that bit more.

 

“You slept like the dead.” Death snickered. “Trust me, I’d know.”

 

Geno let out a small chuckle. “I’m feeling better now. I guess the teleport was just a little rough.”

 

Death shrugged his shoulders. “Probably.” 

 

“So...” Geno started as he sat up straight. He stared at his surroundings, not finishing his sentence. 

 

“So…” Death repeated, looking down at the ground.

 

It was odd for him, not knowing what he was supposed to do or say. It was as if this new presence had thrown everything off tracks. If he was being honest, it was kind of exciting. The reaper glanced at his newest companion, his eyes lingering for longer than he’d care to admit. 

 

He wondered what Geno was thinking then, what he thought of this whole situation. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about him, considering he was so used to things always being the same. Death was lonely in every sense of the word. He never expected to meet someone who wouldn’t cease to be by the touch of his hand, or didn’t hate him for all that he stood for.

 

Maybe he did and he just wasn’t showing it, after all he was one of the few souls he met that actually wanted him to do his job. And he hadn’t been able to do that. It felt like he was just meant to be alone and despised. Death let out a heavy sigh. 

 

“Thanks for bringing me here. I... I really didn't want to be left alone. I mean, I guess you just get like that when left in a mostly blank space with a kid who doesn't speak much. And has sent Papyrus’ soul to you much earlier than he would have died naturally.” Geno looked down, rubbing the back of his skull.

 

Death laughed without humour. “I’m not much better company than loneliness.” He said in return. “And Papyrus is usually taken by my brother. He’s nicer than me, so don’t worry. He was actually supposed to take souls like yours too, who’ve come to terms with death. Guess you just vexed me enough to try and take you myself. But I must admit I didn’t actually think I’d find you like that.”

 

He paused for a long moment taking in the silence he was so used to. 

 

Geno sat quietly, a gentle calm filling him. He thought about his brother, and took a moment to respect him for actually accepting his death, despite the gruesome nature of it.

 

Geno also found himself glad to learn that all things considered, Death was actually a really nice guy.

 

The cloaked God got back to his feet after a little while, feeling somewhat disappointed that he couldn’t just stay like this forever. He looked around with an uneasy scowl before turning to Geno.

 

“I have to do my job at some point. Can’t leave it all to my brother after all.” He waved a hand around, vaguely gesturing to the dark place they were in. “Make yourself at home, I guess. I’ll be back eventually.”

 

He readied himself to leave, hesitating as his gaze drifted to the monster.

 

Geno sighed before looking up at Death with a strained smile. “Ok. I'll be here when you get back.”

 

Geno hoped that Death couldn't see the inward panic at the thought of being alone. He'd be alright. At least, that's what Geno tried to convince himself.

 

Death wasn’t exactly satisfied with his response for some unexplained reason. He thought maybe it was the way his good eye light seemed to flicker unevenly or the fact that the smile on his face almost looked like it hurt. It was hard not to notice the little telltale signs of despair when it was all he ever saw in everyone’s faces. Fear of the end. Fear of being alone, forever.

 

He could never take that pain away. Not really. He took their life and their soul, but that fear of the unknown still remained. They feared death, loathed _ him _ . But that didn’t seem to be the case with this particular soul, broken as it may be.

 

As he looked at Geno, he felt that for the very first time he could actually do something. “Uh…” He started, unsure of what to say. “Look I…”

 

The reaper found himself thinking that trying to help was harder than he’d ever imagined. Perhaps because he never had the chance to do it much less figure out how.

 

“My job isn’t pretty but it’s something I have to do. You can tag along, though… if you want.” 

 

He told himself this was more so that he could keep an eye on Geno, make sure he wouldn’t actually decide to go off where he couldn’t find him like that pesky mortal. And another part of him said that it was just morbid curiosity as to how he’d react. To know if he’d still want to stick around after seeing what he really was.

 

Geno lit up at the invitation. “I can?” He asked in a happy tone.

 

He jumped up, rocking his heels in front of Death. He tried to tell himself it was just that he didn't want to be alone, but he knew that he just wanted to be near Death.

 

Death couldn’t help the little twitch at the corner of his mouth in response to the other’s joy. He wrapped an arm around Geno’s waist and pulled him close with a flashy lopsided grin settling on his face. He raised one brow ridge at him.

 

“Get ready for another near Death experience.” He said letting out a low laugh. 

 

“Mmhm.” Geno hugged Death, trying to brace himself for the pain. He shook slightly, scared.

 

But he didn't want to be alone. 

 

Death noticed the light trembling and looked at Geno apologetically. He didn’t consider the pain the shifts between realms seemed to cause. He started second guessing his intentions before deciding that this was necessary. If he lost Geno the same way he did the mortal he’d be kicking himself for the rest of his existence.

 

“Maybe you’ll get used to it.” Death mumbled, slightly remorseful for putting him through this.

 

He made the jump in realities, coming to a medical ward filled with sickly looking humans. The stench was hard to ignore. It was a scent that followed him around. Instantly, Death’s mood became grim.

 

Geno hugged Death tighter as the wave of pain washed over him. He took deep, shuddering breaths as he waited for the pain to tide over. Fortunately, Death was right, and the pain passed much sooner.

 

After only a few long moments, Geno was able to step back, watching the other. The room smelled of sickness, and Geno shuddered in sympathy for those in pain.

 

As soon as Geno let go of him, Death pulled his hood up to cover his darkening sockets. The scythe appeared in his hand and started forward looking around the room. It seemed like this would be a heavier job than usual. Some sort of epidemic had ravaged through this area, leaving the most vulnerable to perish slowly and in constant anguish. More than just a few were starting to lose their light.

 

He appeared only to those he was supposed to take. As soon as they saw him they realized what was to come, what had really already started. “Please.” They begged. They always begged. “I have so much left to do. I have children that need me.”

 

Death didn’t say a thing. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do but what he came here for. He heard their cries, he heard their pleas, but he couldn’t do anything about it, and he couldn’t hesitate, not like he did the first time.

 

His blade came down on the first soul, she wailed for her loved ones that were left behind. But there was nothing he could have done to prevent it.

 

Geno was shocked to see that three souls were already passing. It was a horrible sight, with others close to the same fate. He saw an older man, one who was pleading desperately to live. As Death went to the woman, Geno felt himself drawn to the man.

 

“Please, please, I don't want to leave my daughter behind. I wanted to see her child.” The man’s voice was rough, his skin blistered.

 

“Does she not have a husband to watch over her?”

 

“She does.” The man seemed reluctant. “He is a kind young man, has made her happy.”

 

“You look to be in so much pain.” Geno had a somber tone, answered by a nod from the man.

 

“Your daughter will be cared for. You deserve your final rest. Death is not something to be afraid of. Relax, allow yourself to sleep.” Geno soothed the man.

 

The man relaxed, finally seeming to accept his fate.

 

The second soul cursed Death and even attempted to fight him off. He had no choice but to strike her down as she cried for the man she loved with all of her being. His head turned in Geno’s direction. 

 

He saw the last one next to him, his pained expression softening slowly. The God walked to them slowly, his features hidden under his cloak. He’d heard him plead for his life as well, but now that he’d finally gotten to him, he didn’t seem to be struggling anymore.

 

“I’m ready, or at least, as ready as I’ll ever be...” The man said quietly.

 

He was slightly shocked but said nothing. He raised his scythe above the dying man and sliced through him, his soul would be at rest now. The nurses were already rushing into the room, trying to do everything and anything to revive the souls that he’d taken. After so long, they still tried to fight the inevitable.

 

“Let’s go.” Death whispered to Geno, putting his weapon away.

 

He didn’t say much after that, just held the monster by his side and shifted back to his domain. This time he didn’t wait for Geno’s pain to pass, gently letting him on the ground. He walked the other direction, pulling his hood off. He sat in a dark corner where he leaned his head against a surface, bringing his hands up to rub his face.

 

“Death?” Geno asked, concerned. “Are you alright?” He rubbed his chest above his soul, trying to ignore the pain so he could help Death. He stood on unsteady legs, making it only a few steps before falling again with a pained huff.

 

The reaper stared up at Geno when he heard him fall. A flash of worry crossed his features only to be replaced by a somber frown. “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. Take care of yourself.” He said in a whisper.

 

Sighing he went back to leaning against the wall, hiding his face with his hands. He hated reaping souls despite knowing he had to do it. They cried so much, asked him to spare them when really he was showing them mercy. They suffered in life, death was relief from their pain. But they never saw it that way. They always thought he was this awful being that would just end their life, not even stopping to consider that maybe he  _ didn’t want to _ . But he had to. There was no point fighting the natural order of things. Hesitation meant disaster.

 

It was particularly hard to be hated for something he had no choice but to do. It was his duty, that was why he was created. They all thought he didn’t care. But he did. Even so, none of that mattered. He had to do what he was meant to.

 

Death let his body go limp for a moment looking up, sockets sagged. He felt tired of carrying that scythe. He would have to go back soon though. Death didn’t sleep. There were always more souls to reap. Still, sometimes he wanted to stop. But he never did because he couldn’t.

 

Geno pushed up on weak legs for a second time, struggling over to Death. He hugged Death tightly. “Don’t beat yourself up. Your job is really important, and you do well.”

 

Geno made a guess, figuring it likely that Death was upset about that. It seemed like being Death was probably a thankless task. “People have to die. Even if they wish otherwise.”

 

Geno nuzzled into Death, tears pricking in his eyes. The pain still had yet to pass.

 

At first, the God was surprised by the other’s closeness, almost feeling the need to push him away. But after the first few seconds of shock he realized that he was just not used to having someone around at these times. He relaxed under Geno’s embrace letting his mind go blank as he focused on just their proximity.

 

“Doesn’t stop it being…” He trailed off, not knowing the word to describe how he actually felt about it.

 

Without really thinking about it, Death leaned into Geno, letting his head fall on top of his skull.

 

“Hard? Because you are, you know, forced to kill half of the people that are too injured or sick, or old, or similar things. And while many people accept that fate, you have to deal with those who don’t.” Geno stated, almost sarcastic. “Well, you don’t have to, but if you are anything like me, you’d do anything to keep Papyrus from that side of things.”

 

“Heh…” Death laughed darkly. “Something like that.” He assented.

 

It was quite unsettling how much Geno actually understood. But then again, despite being from entirely different universes, to some degree they were the same. They were, after all, both Sans.

 

“Thank you.” Death said simply.

 

“‘Welcome.” Geno muttered quietly. “I think coming here hurts more than leaving. ‘Probably ‘cause I’m not supposed to be able to survive where you spend the most time...” Geno trailed off, absentmindedly.

 

“Still hurts.”

 

At those words, Death’s head shot up. He looked down at the monster by his side and felt guilt surround his being. He didn’t want to be the cause of his pain. He was already hated by so many people, one would think he wouldn’t care about one more. But deep down he didn’t want Geno to hate him too.

 

“If that’s the case, we can go somewhere else.” He suggested, hoping that would solve the problem.

 

“S-sure. Sounds like a good plan.” Geno said quietly. “Sides, don’t you need to do your job? I’ll stick with you.”

 

Death nodded wordlessly and stood up, offering Geno a hand to help him up as well. He didn’t say much that time, just silently wrapping his arms around him in a faux hug. When the shift in reality came, they appeared in a seemingly empty hill. There was a lone tree by the top.

 

Geno heaved a sigh of relief, stretching. He looked around him, and froze when he saw the tree. “Oh.”

 

Dangling from a branch, a woman was lightly swaying in the breeze. Tears streamed down her face. Geno walked up the hill towards her.

 

“Oh you poor soul. Death has come, he will let you free. Relax, it will be over soon.” Geno soothed, his voice gentle.

 

A strangled cry came from the woman as Death approached her. He drew his scythe looking her in the eyes. They were quickly losing their shine, growing duller with each passing second. His weapon went through her and her body fell limp, no more struggling, no more choking and no more crying. Her soul had passed on.

 

“Sickness is one thing, old age another. But as if that weren’t enough, they still find it in themselves to kill each other.” The reaper spat, feeling somewhat disgusted by these creatures. He then realized Geno was also present. “Um, not that you… Uh. Nevermind.”

 

“My reasons were stupid, but at least I had reasons. So many of these humans just kill for no reason other than a little greed. Or even just for boredom...” Geno looked at the human sadly. She likely hadn’t done hardly anything wrong. She wore an older dress, one that Geno recognised as being from colonial America.

 

“She probably didn’t even do anything wrong. I bet some guy wanted something from her, and just called a witch to get her killed.” Geno noted, an angry tone underlying his voice.

 

“Humans like that... Just bring pain.” Geno turned back to Death as he said this. “What’s next?” He asked, holding out a hand for Death to take.

 

“This next one is a little… Well, you’ll see.” He said, taking Geno’s hand.

 

He held the other close, coming to a darkened bedroom. A couple was sleeping soundly in their bed, their faces peaceful and happy. They were also perfectly healthy. He looked at Geno before staring down at the floor, eyes devoid of light.

 

The scythe materialized in his hand and he sliced through the woman… or so it seemed. She wasn’t the soul that was meant for reaping. The young woman sat up with a scream, holding her stomach which now they could both clearly see was swollen. Blood started staining the sheets between her legs as she screamed in pain. The man beside her, her husband, woke from her cries and held her, his eyes wide with shock and starting to glisten with tears of realization.

 

Death turned around, unable to keep looking at the horror in their faces. 

 

Geno looked at Death, horrified. It-it was just a baby. Not even born yet. He started to grow angry, but that anger was lost as he truly saw Death. He looked close to tears.

 

“How many times?” Geno asked softly. “How many times has Life created such flawed children, that you have to take them before they see the world?”

 

Geno’s anger shifted from Death, instead setting on Life herself. “Can’t she even bother to make them right? To give them the same chance at Life as she does for others?” Geno ranted, furious.

 

Death rubbed at his eyes with the back of his arm, keeping his gaze on the floor as he reached for the angry skeleton. “Haven’t you heard? Life isn’t fair.” He muttered before taking them to another realm.

 

He brought them to a burnt down forest. There wasn’t anyone around here, the fire had died a long time ago, but everything around was already dead. The reaper needed a break. He walked to a blackened tree trunk and sat with his back against it, taking in ragged breaths as he attempted to hold back his grief.

 

Geno sat beside Death, taking a few strained breaths before the pain leveled out. Seeing nothing living, he rested his head on Death’s side. His eyes were hollow, eyelights nowhere to be seen. He gripped at his scarf desperately, as his soul fell lower and lower in every passing moment.

 

He couldn’t believe that so many seemed to die without even being born. And others who died for no other reason than to fulfill another’s greed. The truth dug into his soul like a knife, and he could barely think anymore.

 

Death unconsciously wrapped an arm around Geno when he finally noticed he’d settled next to him. He felt the monster shaking and his gaze shifted to his face. He saw his eye sockets dark and mouth strained. As much as he despised jobs like this one, he’d grown used to the sting they brought. He figured that Geno hadn’t seen that reality so often and it was taking a toll on him.

 

He placed a hand on his face in an effort to bring him back to the here and now instead of being stuck in that room like he’d done countless times before. “You don’t have to live with that, that’s my job. I won’t take you with me if it’s too much.”

 

“No! D-don’t leave me behind! I-I do-don’t want t-to be al-alone anymore.” With Death’s words, the dam broke, leaving Geno a mess. He sobbed out “You sh-shouldn’t ha-hav-ve to d-do thi-is alone.”

 

Death felt bad for seemingly making things worse. He wanted to say or do something that would make Geno feel better but he couldn’t think of anything useful. What he could come up with, he was afraid would only worsen his mood. And so he stayed silent, brow ridges furrowed together.

 

When he got no response, Geno seemed to curl into himself. He tried to hold in his sobbing, not doing very well. His soul began to hurt again, as if they had shifted into Death’s domain. He gagged, dry heaving. He fell into the fetal position, the shift leaving his head on Death’s lap.

 

The reaper lifted his hands afraid of what he could do. Apparently anything he did (or didn’t do) was only hurting Geno. He was at a complete loss. And he also felt extremely guilty. “I-I’m sorry.” He stuttered, a little apprehensive. For all he knew that could elicit another breakdown from the already falling apart monster.

 

Death laid one shaky hand on Geno’s skull and stroked gently. “A-are you…” He couldn’t bring himself to actually ask what he was thinking.

 

“I won’t leave you alone… Is that what you want?” He said instead.

 

“Please.” Geno’s voice was soft. The pain started to fade, leaving him extremely exhausted. For the second time, Geno fell asleep in Death’s embrace.

 

When he felt Geno’s breathing steady, the God let himself relax as well. Loneliness could be scary, he knew, but he wondered why it seemed to affect Geno so much. It appeared to cause him physical pain. Perhaps it was because of his soul’s state. An incomplete soul could have dire consequences and maybe this was one.

 

Death ran his hand down and over Geno’s arm before going over to the wound on his chest. He let his fingers ghost over it, careful not to actually touch it in case it would hurt. It looked painful. He wondered if Geno always felt it or if it was just there, something he’d grown used to like he had to the constant throb of remorse.

 

He lost track of time just looking down at Geno, sometimes tracing his features with a curious finger, still marvelling in the fact that he could touch someone. It felt nice. Papyrus would touch him, hug him, but this seemed different somehow. He could never touch someone who wasn’t a God of death as well.

 

He went to brush his fingers over the sunken socket, where he’d scratched his face down to the marrow before, but stopped when Geno shifted, freezing halfway.

 

Geno woke when he felt a hand lightly tracing the scratches that led down his face. He opened his eye sockets, noticing that the glitch that covered his eye was gone, likely waved away by curious hands. Geno made eye contact with Death, before sighing in content, relaxing the muscles that had tensed when he was startled awake.

 

He hummed contently. He didn’t feel the need to move, so he just sat there, comfortable.

 

“Hey. I didn’t mean to wake ya…” Death mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away with a twinge of embarrassment. “I won’t do it anymore, I was just… Sorry.”

 

“‘Sokay. You can keep doing it if you want. I don’t mind.” Geno was still very tired, not really thinking about his words. When he realized what he said, a slight blush spread over his skull, but he didn’t take back his words.

 

“Oh.” Death didn’t exactly expect that response from Geno. His pupils shifted slightly and out of the corner of his eye he saw the red tint on the other’s cheekbones. Without him realizing, his own face was dusted with a blueish hue.

 

Immediately, he returned his gaze to whatever dead plant he’d been staring at before. Suddenly everything around him but the skeleton still lounging on his lap seemed awfully interesting. Even though all of it was ash.

 

Geno shifted slightly, nervous. As the awkward moment continued, Geno grew more and more embarrassed. He could feel his skull heating in what he  _ knew  _ was an obvious blush.

 

Death brought a hand up to rub at the back of his skull, still not finding any words to break the silence. For whatever reason his thoughts were completely scrambled. He assumed it was because he’d been caught with his wandering hands.

 

Geno started to panic internally. Why wasn’t Death saying anything? Geno was afraid to look...

 

He looked back over to Death, his heart leaping when he saw a blue face. Death’s eye sockets were blank, and he was almost blushing more than Geno.

 

“Uh-uh.... Ju-just forget I said anything.”  Geno backpedaled frantically.

 

“Oh.” Death repeated, this time sounding oddly disappointed.

 

“I-I mean if y-you want to...” Geno sunk into his scarf, blushing even darker.

 

“Oh?” The reaper once again uttered. He felt like his entire vocabulary had been scattered across the multiverse leaving him with only that annoyingly vague word.

 

He cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to push down the embarrassment he felt. “I um… It feels nice… to be able to…” He let his words die, not knowing how to say what he was thinking without sounding pathetic.

 

“As long as you don’t leave me.” Geno murmured, reaching up to grab Death’s hand.

 

Death tensed at his hand being held, his entire body freezing in place and his face growing a deeper shade of blue. “O-okay.” He stuttered out.

 

Geno placed their hands on his chest, holding Death’s hand close to him like a lifeline. “As long as you don’t leave me...”

 

The reaper’s breath got caught in his throat. He didn’t dare look down at Geno, only nodding quietly in response. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Sans!” Death’s sockets widened, his head snapping in the direction of the voice. “What are you doing here? If you’re going to slack off at least do it at-” Papyrus cut himself off when he finally reached the two skeletons. “What’s that?”

 

“Oh.” Once again words were a mystery to him.

 

Geno tensed when Papyrus appeared, slight tears in his eyes. He curled into himself, cutting off from his surroundings.

 

He didn’t deserve to be near Papyrus, any Papyrus. Not after what he had tried to do.

 

Death looked down at Geno and up to Papyrus suddenly feeling like he actually wanted to be anywhere else.

 

“It moved.” Papyrus said simply. “It’s alive.” His voice was laced with disbelief. “It’s  _ touching _ you.”

 

The taller skeleton narrowed his eyes and crouched down, bringing his face closer to Geno. “It’s crying.”

 

“He is?” Death asked suddenly feeling responsible for another of his breakdowns.

 

“Who is  _ he _ ?” Papyrus’ voice raised to a higher pitch as he stood straight, throwing his arms in the air. “How is  _ he _ touching  _ you  _ and  _ not dying _ ? Or wait, is he? Is that why he’s crying?”

 

Geno winced at Papyrus’ louder tone. “Ju-just call me G-Geno.” He muttered, curling his unoccupied hand into his scarf. He seemed to curl inwards around the hand that he still held, holding to it like it was the only thing keeping him sane.

 

“Geno, huh?” Death questioned, realizing they’d never actually introduced themselves. “I never really did ask, did I?” He brought his free hand to gently stroke Geno’s skull.

 

Papyrus watched the two of them carefully. Then he bent down and moved to poke at Geno’s cheekbone. Death immediately grabbed at his hand, eyes panicked.

 

“What are you thinking?!” He nearly squeaked.

 

“Well,  _ you’re  _ touching him.” Papyrus whined in return.

 

“I am but… What if… I mean…”

 

“Weren’t you supposed to have reaped this one a while ago?”

 

“Yeah but…” Death drifted off. Papyrus had a point. Still, now that he’d grown used to Geno, he didn’t want him to die.

 

“You know that we can’t pick and choose who gets to stay. You have to let me try.” Papyrus said sternly.

 

Geno tensed, turning to bury his head in Death’s stomach. He waited for Papyrus to touch him, almost afraid. But, even if it did work, he supposed there were worse ways to go. He had  _ seen  _ worse. As he thought this, he relaxed slightly, simply waiting.

 

Slowly, Death loosened his grip on Papyrus’ arm, letting his own fall limply by his side, his mouth twisting down in a scowl. Geno seemed to settle on his lap as well, which somehow only made things worse. This was what he really wanted from the beginning, and here he was selfishly trying to prevent it. He covered his eyes with his free hand, not wanting to look.

 

Papyrus moved his hand closer to Geno’s head, and before he felt it actually make contact, the monster squeezed Death’s hand harder, closing his eyes. The hand finally rested on the top of his skull and all three of them held their breaths for what felt like an eternity. When nothing happened, Papyrus stepped back with a ‘huh’ similar to what Death had uttered in the same situation.

 

Not feeling the grip on his hand let go, Death opened his eyes to see a confused Papyrus and a still very much alive Geno on his lap. He couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him.

 

“It didn’t work!” He cheered, suddenly realizing that he was being selfish once more. “I mean… it didn’t work?” He repeated more somberly.

 

Geno gave Death’s hand another small squeeze, trying to convey his feelings even when his voice seemed to fail him. He honestly didn’t know whether to be disappointed, or happy that he was still alive.

 

“That’s certainly strange.” Papyrus mused, rubbing his jaw. “Did you try the scythe?” Death nodded. “And directly touching the soul?” Once again the answer was affirmative. “What about crushing it?”

 

“Yes, I did all of that!” Death said exasperated. “Look, I’m as baffled as you, but this isn’t so bad… He’s not doing any damage around. I’ve been keeping him under close inspection.” He explained, trying to find an excuse as to why he’d actually kept him around.

 

_ ‘just... under inspection...’  _  Geno thought, heart sinking. Had he even needed to ask Death to not leave him? After all, he was just an anomaly, and Geno knew what you did with anomalies. You observe them, then use the knowledge you gain to get rid of them.

 

Geno was just some odd toy, some project. And once Death figured it out, he’d just kill Geno, or worse... Or just leave him. And there would be nothing Geno could do about it.

 

Tears pricked at his eyes, and his soul started up that constant rhythm of pain yet again. He breath became uneven and harsh. He couldn’t do  _ anything. _

 

When Death noticed that Geno’s mood was once again crashing he felt terrible. He started thinking Geno really wanted to die, and neither of them could actually do it. Papyrus placed his hands on his hips, raising a brow bone.

 

“Well, if you’ve got it under control… I’ve still got more work to do, as do you. Don’t slack off just because you have company!” Papyrus said, pointing an accusing finger at Death’s face before disappearing.

 

The reaper stared at the empty spot where his brother previously stood before gathering the courage to look at Geno again. Taking in his state, Death’s own mood darkened. His failures haunted him like never before.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

 

Geno met this with confusion. Why was Death apologizing? It wasn’t like he needed to apologise to a simple anomaly. Geno let go of Death’s hand, instead bringing his to clutch the ribs above the rising pain in his soul.

 

Why had he even thought that he meant anything to the Grim Reaper himself? He was just some bad mark, a failure.

 

“Look at me. Apologizing more than you.” Death chuckled humorlessly covering his face with his hands to hide the sorrow in it. “I’m supposed to be the God of death and can’t even give you that… You must really hate me, huh?”

 

“I-I” Geno started, before taking a moment to gather his thoughts.  _ Was  _ he just a project?  _ Did  _  Death actually care? The conflicting thoughts tore through Geno like a knife. The pain in his soul reached a crescendo, and black started to creep into his vision. He let out a pained shout, before everything went black.

 

Geno went limp on Death’s lap and he froze. “Geno?” He called. “Hey, are you okay?” He reached down to touch his face, shaking him by the shoulder when he didn’t react.

 

Carefully, he picked Geno up off his lap so that he could kneel next to him, bringing both hands to cup his skull. He shook him once again only to have the same nothing happen.

 

“W-wake up.” Death said quietly. 

 

Seeing Geno like that, unmoving, not even his ribs rising and falling from breathing, it was making him anxious. Was something wrong? Was Geno  _ dying _ ? He should be relieved, right? That’s what Geno wanted…

 

Death sat back on his ankles, pulling his hood over his eyes and hugging himself. He didn’t know what he should be feeling. But he felt… scared? Confused, definitely. Hurt. Something hurt inside him. It made it hard to breathe.

 

Maybe he should do something. Leave, do his job, get away from this pain only to dive into another. More manageable, more familiar. He was about to go when his eyes fell on Geno’s still body. He said he wouldn’t leave him alone. Did it matter? For all he knew he could be dust in a matter of minutes.

 

Still… He didn’t want to. He crawled closer and held Geno up to his chest before actually going where he was supposed to. Much to his relief, the monster was still with him when he came to the slums of whatever country he’d landed in. He gently laid Geno back down, stroking his face.

 

“I-I’ll be right back.” He said, getting to his feet.

 

The scythe felt heavy in his hand when walked up to the deathly thin child curled up in a corner of the street. The child looked up at him with teary eyes and he avoided their gaze, trying to ignore their shrill cry when his blade cut through their soul.

 

Geno awoke to pain. It felt as if his magic was completely drained. He opened his eyes, only to be met with darkness. He tried to summon his eye lights, only to find that his magic wouldn’t cooperate. He tried to move his fingers, anything. But he couldn’t muster up even an ounce of the natural magic that skeletons used to function. When he tried to speak, only a light huff came out.

 

And it  _ hurt _ . He felt like he was literally falling to pieces. His magic had fled him, and yet even without a hint of magic, Geno still lived. He tried to breathe, to replenish his magic with that of the air around him, but it felt like the world was resting on his ribs. He could barely get any air in.

 

Thankfully, with even the slight breath, he was able to absorb a small amount of magic. He gave small, slight breaths, left in a constant state of needing more air than he could get. He cried small, bitter tears that only made the problem worse. 

 

Death made his way back solemnly. As soon as he saw Geno moving slightly, he jumped to him, his scythe disappearing into thin air. He knelt down next to him and noticed that Geno was crying, attempting to suck in air that didn’t seem to reach him. Death gently took the monster’s face in his hands, wiping away the little tears with his thumbs.

 

“Can you hear me?” Death spoke softly. “Don’t cry, it’ll just use up magic you don’t have.” He warned, finally realizing what the problem seemed to be.

 

He kept stroking Geno’s face, hoping it would help soothe him if he felt that someone was there. He hushed the crying skeleton, urging him to calm down and just try to take in small but steady breaths. 

 

The little whimpers that escaped Geno every so often sent a small jab of pain to Death’s chest. He never enjoyed other’s suffering but right now it seemed to affect him that much more. Perhaps it was because it was somewhat because of him that Geno was in pain, because he wasn’t able to give him what he needed when that was all he’d been made for.

 

The soft movements of Death's hand on his skull helped sooth Geno. The tears stopped, and Geno was finally able to focus enough magic to breathe properly. When he finally got enough magic to see, he was met with a frantic Death.

 

“I'm okay now.” Geno muttered, calmingly. “I just- I don't understand the pain.”

 

Death let out a sigh of relief when Geno spoke at long last. When he mentioned the pain, instinctively Death put a hand to his own chest, rubbing it slightly before dropping his arms to his side. It was such a subconscious move he didn’t even quite realize he’d done it.

 

“I wish I could help.” The reaper said honestly. 

 

Truthfully, he had no idea what was causing Geno pain other than the fact that he wanted to die and couldn’t. It made him feel like that much more of a failure. At least he seemed to be getting his magic replenished, to a certain degree. He hoped that with that the pain would subside as well but he couldn’t be sure.

 

Standing up, Death offered Geno a hand to help get him to his feet as well.

 

Geno took the hand with a small smile. Even after he stood up, he kept ahold of the hand. He decided in that moment that he would stay by Death. Even if he was just some little project, he would stay with Death for as long as possible.

 

The God pulled on Geno’s hand causing him to stumble over to his chest. Death placed a finger on his chin and pulled it up, staring into his eyes. Then carefully, he put an arm around Geno’s waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling his face on the crook of the skeleton’s neck.

 

“Glad you’re feeling better.” Death whispered, readying his magic to make the jump between universes once more.

 

Geno basked in the contact. He had wanted to die, true, but now... He found he wasn’t as upset as before. Perhaps... He could live for the warmth that Death brought to his soul. He could find joy, despite his immunity to Death.

 

Well, maybe not to Death. Just to his magic.

 

When they came to the next spot Death needed to be at, he didn’t let go right away. He didn’t want to go back to the coldness of reaping just yet, he wanted to enjoy this moment of comfort. He didn’t know why he felt so calm when just a few minutes ago he was unbearably guilty over failing Geno but he didn’t feel like questioning it.

 

At some point, he had to let go, however. He stepped away but his hand lingered on Geno’s for a few heartbeats until he finally turned to the soul awaiting him. 

 

Death came to the dark alley where a young girl stood against a wall, arms held up above her head, trembling from fear. The man in front of her had a gun held to her head, threatening her life for whatever she had inside her purse. Police sirens were heard in the distance and he panicked snatching the hand bag off her hands and turning around to flee.

 

He passed right by Death, who followed him with his eyes. When he finally came to the end of the alley, two armed cops were already pointing their own guns at him. A shot rang from the thief and three more came in return. Death sliced through the man before he even hit the floor.

 

“At least an innocent didn’t have to die.” He muttered as he came back to Geno’s side.

 

“Yeah. This guy deserved it more than I do.” Geno muttered bitterly.

 

Death shrugged at the other’s remark. “It isn’t all black and white. This guy was just trying to find a way to feed his family. His choices weren’t the best and it ended badly. Now his kid will starve.”

 

He put one arm on each side of Geno’s head, pinning him against the wall as he inched his face closer. “It’s not about who deserves to live or die. It’s about whose time is up.” He said, his voice low and his pupils dim.

 

“I-I guess?” Geno stuttered out, less concerned by the words than he was the proximity to Death. He grew flustered, a blush spreading on his cheekbones.

 

Death brought his right hand to brush the reddened face, running his thumb down under Geno’s chin. He gripped his face, turning it slightly to the side and leaning in until his mouth was almost touching Geno’s skull.

 

“For all intents and purposes…” Death drawled slowly. “Your time’s been up for a while now…” He whispered.

 

Geno felt lightheaded, a chill going down his spine. His knees weakened, and he started to slide down the wall. He tried to speak, but only managed to get out garbled noises.

 

The reaper let go of Geno’s face, watching as he slowly slid the rest of the way down to the ground. He couldn’t help the little chuckle that left him.

 

“Heh… sorry, did I scare you?”

 

“Uhh... Uhh...” Geno brought his hands up to his face, trying to hide his flustered blush. “N-no... Just... Jeez, that was sexy.” Geno blushed even deeper, unable to make eye contact.

 

“W-what?” Death asked stepping backwards with an inquisitive look. Was  _ that _ what that was? He wondered if Geno’s definitions of words were a little skewed.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that! Sorry, sorry!” Geno freaked out, pulling his scarf up to cover his face.

 

Death started laughing. “I-It’s f-fine.” If he was going to be honest, Geno’s reaction was… kind of cute? His cheekbones lit up a light blue from the bubbling laugh that rattled his bones.

 

He pulled Geno off the floor into an embrace, grinning widely with a brow bone raised. “Gotta say I’ve never been called that before. Maybe I should do that more often.” He mumbled as he inched closer yet again.

 

“I-I... Yes?” Geno squeaked, moving the scarf back down so he could fiddle with it in his hands. “I-I wouldn’t co-complain...” After saying this, Geno tilted forward so his face hid in Death’s cloak.

 

“Is that so?” Death questioned with an amused smirk. “You’re some kind of a freak aren’t you?” He said, shaking his head slightly.

 

Geno whined into Deaths chest. “You did it first... Jerk.” He raised a fist, lightly pushing it into Death’s chest in a pathetic excuse for a punch.

 

That only caused Death to laugh again, tears actually forming at the corners of his sockets which he promptly wiped away. “I’m sorry that’s just…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, only laughing harder. He wheezed trying to regain his composure. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this good.”

 

Death let his head fall on top of Geno’s skull. “Thanks for that.”

 

“Glad to see I can do one thing right.” Geno looked up at Death happily. He grinned widely, wrapping his arms around Deaths neck and burying his skull into the crook of Death’s neck.

 

“You’re good at not dying too.” Death reasoned with a cheeky grin.

 

“Eh. I guess I just found a reason to live.” Geno muttered into Death’s ear in a deep voice.

 

Death tensed slightly, his breath hitching. He stared up at the night sky in an attempt to hide the blush that crept up to his face. His soul clenched as the words echoed in his mind. He lightly stroked Geno’s skull, letting his fingers trail down to the place where his vertebrae connected.

 

Geno sighed at the touch. He pulled back a little, smiling at Death. “See, I can do it too!” He exclaimed, smug.

 

At Geno’s smugness, Death gripped at his jacket bringing them back to the burnt forest. He took advantage of Geno’s initial disorientation from the shift to shove him against a tree somewhat forcefully.

 

“Alright.” Death smirked, getting over his embarrassment. “If that’s how you wanna play it…”

 

He gripped at the tip of Geno’s scarf and tugged it to him, tightening it around his neck. To add to the effect, Death put an arm to his throat, pushing him further against the tree.

 

Geno went absolutely still, his breathing small. His eye sockets were wide with shock. He tried to say something, but only a squeak came out.

 

Death’s mouth turned into a lopsided grin, his eyes half lidded. “What…  _ Death’s _ got your tongue?”

 

The bad pun broke the mood, and Geno burst out laughing. “Oh geez, that was great...” Geno trailed off. “I guess you could say you caught my  _ eye. _ ”

 

Death’s expression broke and he laughed with Geno, letting their foreheads come together for a few moments. He loosened his grip on the scarf and backed off, sitting down on the blackened ground and rubbing his face which was glowing with a smidgen of blue. “Sorry, that was… stupid.”

 

He leaned back with his hands behind his head, staring up and away from Geno.

 

“It’s fine.” Geno started. “In fact...” He trailed off, before pulling Death’s head back down. He pulled closer, clinking his teeth against Death’s.

 

Not expecting Geno’s boldness, Death flinched away with wide eyes. But after the initial shock passed and before Geno could even register his hesitation, the reaper’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies closer and pushing him down to the floor. He let his face rub against Geno’s, almost afraid at first. When he met no resistance, Death connected their mouths once more, one hand going up to Geno’s neck for more purchase.

 

Geno was so relieved. His fears of only being a project faded. Death actually cared. Geno was almost overwhelmed. Tears gathered in his eyes, a few gently streaming down his face as they kissed.

  
Death actually cared.


	4. Chapter 4

The wetness against his face made Death pull back, his soul sinking when he saw the tears. “D-did I do something wrong?” He asked concerned. It wasn’t like he’d done any of this before.

He wiped at the small beads of magic ever so softly, noticing how his hands were actually shaking.

Geno gave a small smile, saying, “I’m just so happy. I was so worried-scared, even, that I was just some project to you. That you were just keeping me around because you had to, not because you actually wanted me around.”

Geno looked at Death with admiration. Death meant the world to him. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d found something to live for.”

Death could only stare for what felt like an eternity. Words seemed distant and meaningless in comparison to what he actually felt. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t find anything that would do the description justice. 

He took Geno’s face in his hands, planting soft kisses here and there, a few sobs wrenching through him as he felt his entire body quiver with raw emotion. A whimper escaped him and he let his body fall against Geno’s, hiding his face in his neck and continuing to leave the butterfly kisses on him.

Geno simply sat there, basking in the love, the confirmation that his fears were wrong. Joyful tears continued to stream down his face. He hugged Death tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

“I-I just can hardly believe it. That I’d ever be able to be happy again. Thank you so, so much.” Geno could barely speak through his tears.

One of Death’s hands gripped tightly at Geno’s shirt as he listened to his gratitude. He never thought he’d ever feel anything like this. He had never truly experienced happiness like this, not really. And now that he was, he didn’t know what to do with it.

He just held on to Geno, afraid that if he didn’t everything would disappear, fall out of his grasp. It felt like despite the darkness of his being, the world around him was finally bright. Death still couldn’t find what to say to Geno so he settled for gently rubbing his face against the other’s, lingering with his teeth against some spots in a skeletal kiss.

It was a long time before Geno even thought about moving. However, he was unwilling to part with Death, instead holding the other’s head still as he returned the attention. He placed kiss after kiss on the god’s skull.

They stayed like that for a long time. Occasionally Death would bring his head up to kiss Geno’s mouth, pulling back after to stare into his eyes and melt into him again.

“Sans, for the love of us, you haven’t been doing your job for over an-” Papyrus’ voice once again rang through the air. “Oh. I should’ve expected something like this to happen.”

The other two parted and looked at the new arrival. Death’s expression was a mix between embarrassment and confusion as to what his brother actually meant by that. He scooted away from Geno, hiding his blue tinted cheeks behind his arms.

“What do you mean?” Geno asked, flustered. He fiddled with his scarf in embarrassment at being caught in such a tender moment with Death by Papyrus.

“Well isn’t it obvious?” Papyrus inquired, a crease forming where his brow ridges met. “You two are oblivious.” He said shaking his head. “It’s quite evident that you are meant for each other. Soulmates, if you will.”

“What did you just say?” Death asked, peeking at his brother out from under his arm.

“You heard me very well.” Papyrus retorted. “I do apologize for interrupting but you do need to get to your job.”

Death groaned involuntarily. “We don’t exactly have to do it every second of every day, y’know. Just because you’re proud of what you do doesn’t mean I am as well…” He whispered the last part more to himself but was almost certain Geno heard it.

He shrunk a little, his previous happiness slowly dissolving. It was as if for a moment, Death had actually managed to forget who he was, and that time was pure bliss. But of course it couldn’t last forever.

Noticing his shifting mood, Papyrus felt somewhat bad. “I guess you’re right.” He consented, hoping that would fix it. “Then I’ll get going. But you can’t hide away forever, Sans.”

Death simply nodded silently, bringing his hood over his head.

Geno scooted over to Death, leaning against him. He entwined his hand in Death’s, pressing a light kiss to the side of his skull. He gently stroked the side of his skull, lovingly.

“It’s alright. You do an important thing for the realms, and you do it with a lot more compassion than you need to hold.” Geno whispered soothingly to Death.

Death scoffed at his remark. “Important or not, everyone hates me for it.” He murmured, leaning into Geno’s touch.

“I don’t.” Geno responded frankly.

The reaper laid his own hand over Geno’s on his face squeezing it tightly. He turned to face Geno and leaned closer until their foreheads touched, his hand trailing down Geno’s arm. 

“That means more to me than you can imagine.” He whispered, their breaths mingling together.

“You deserve good things. Nothing is forever, and neither are people’s lives. You simply are the instrument of that. But that doesn’t mean that you are any less in my eyes.” Geno reassured Death, simply letting himself be there.

Geno hated to see the sadness that Death held. It seemed unfair to him that Death had such a bad image in the minds of many.

“You aren’t like what people say you are. You aren’t cold or cruel. You care about the lives that you take. You don’t judge them. You simply bring peace. Because honestly, you are the instrument of peace. Under your gaze, after you sweep through, those who participate in war are taken away.” When Geno looked at Death, admiration filled his eyes.

Death couldn’t help but smile softly when he saw Geno’s expression. “Okay, you win. Maybe I’m not so bad.” He said, coming down to kiss him again.

He couldn’t wrap his head around how someone could think that of him, but for once, he didn’t care. He just let himself be surrounded by Geno’s kindness. “Why?” He asked between kisses.

“Why did I get someone like you?” Death asked, his voice breathless.

“I’m not a good person, Death. I grew bitter and angry at everything. I tried to erase my entire realm!” Geno exclaimed.

Geno’s words were killed by Death’s mouth landing on his. “I don’t care.” He nearly whined. “You’re good enough for me, you’re all I ever wanted.” His voice cracked at the end, tears starting to well at his sockets.

“I didn’t even know I wanted you, but I do. I need you.” Death breathed.

“I guess being your soulmate was what I needed to become a good person. I mean, I’d do anything to be able to stay by your side.” Geno moved to rest his head on Death’s chest as he spoke. “Anything.”

Death’s hands came to rest on Geno’s skull as he whispered a “Me too.” in response. He let his eyes fall closed, simply taking in the stillness around them. He’d eventually have to go back, but for now he was going to let himself relax. He pulled Geno up so that they were face to face, leaning on his side to get a better look.

With his thumb he traced the scratches under Geno’s misshaped socket coming to kiss each one right after. He then brought his hand down to the wound on his chest.

“Does it… hurt?” He asked, some worry seeping into his words.

“It’s... Not too bad.” Geno deflected, not completely honest. It was a constant stinging pain from all his wounds, but he didn’t want to worry Death. After all, what could be done about it? Considering the lethality of the wounds, it was unlikely that most of them would ever even heal.

Geno would be stuck with the pain until he finally died. And he might not ever die. But that was alright, as long as he still had his newfound reason to live.

Death stared at Geno, doubt twisting his features. He couldn’t shake the feeling that the monster wasn’t being truthful. He felt a clench in his own chest, bringing his hand to rub over it and then moving to Geno’s chest once more. He stroked gently, trying not to put too much pressure on the injury.

He couldn’t take away Geno’s pain and it hurt him as well. Death leaned closer so that he could nuzzle his face against the other’s. He mumbled an apology, not knowing what else he could possibly do. It made him feel worthless.

“‘Sokay. I’ll survive, won’t I? Besides, I feel better when I’m around you.” Geno soothed, leaning into Death’s touch. 

Geno placed a hand on Death’s cheek, trying to soothe him. “Just let me stay with you.” Geno yawned, sleeply moving up so his head rested on Death’s chest again. He closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort that came with being near Death.

“Okay…” Death whispered.

He wrapped his arms around Geno, holding him tightly and enjoying the warmth they shared between them. The reaper stayed silent, just letting Geno be lulled to sleep as he occasionally grazed his fingers over his skull.

He shifted slightly so that his back was to the ground, always careful not to hurt or wake his soulmate. That title forced a smile onto Death’s face and he couldn’t help but notice how happy it made him. He let his mind wander, closing his eyes and listening to Geno’s steady breathing.

When Geno opened his eyes, he was met with the peaceful face of Death. He looked so... at peace. Geno couldn’t help the small bit of pride he felt when he realized that Death was happy because of him. Death was really sweet, and Geno found himself thinking he would do anything to keep him happy.

Geno raised a hand to lightly stroke Death’s face. He brought a thumb to smooth over his forehead, gently tracing his features. The gentle smile, the slight raise of the cheekbones, the calm eye ridges.

Death hummed in appreciation when he felt Geno’s fingers dancing around on his face. He opened his eyes and glanced lazily down at Geno. Placing a hand on his cheek, Death pulled him up to leave a kiss on his forehead, tracing down until he reached his mouth.

Geno took a moment to stretch, wincing as it pulled at his chest wound. He sat up lazily, shooting a grin to Death.

“We should get to work before your bro bugs you again.” Geno stood, offering a hand to Death.

“We?” Death repeated with a lighthearted smirk.

He took Geno’s hand nonetheless, standing up and wrapping his arms around him. “But I guess you have a point.” 

Death decided to try something this time around. Considering the shifts between realms hurt Geno, he figured he’d try to distract him for the pain. He gathered his magic and just before taking the jump, he brought their faces together, pouring his emotions into a loving kiss.

Geno melted into the kiss, knees slightly sagging. He let out a soft moan, leaning into Death. When they parted after a few moments, he looked around, greeted by the familiar sight of Waterfall. A small Temmie sat, shaking in a method too sickly to seem natural. She coughed, a small puff of dust coming out of her mouth.

Geno approached the unnaturally small temmie, smoothing a hand over the fur on her head. “Don’t worry, it will be fine soon. Just relax.”

Geno continued to soothe the Temmie until the scythe cut through her. She crumbled to dust with a smile, comforted in her final moments.

“Thank you.” Death murmured, his mood not as dark as it would’ve been the day before.

He took Geno by the hand and liking the results of his little experiment did it again. It at least seemed to make it so that he wouldn’t focus so much on the pain.

Geno, of course, very much so liked this new pattern. Kiss, soothe dying soul, kiss again. However, the routine didn’t last long before the tentative happiness was shattered.

It was a human that they had come to reap. When Geno had tried to calm him down, the sickly man had gone off at him.

“Don’t you dare come near me you FREAK!! Who do you think you are, fraternising with Death himself. You should be ashamed of yourself. You’re filthy, stay ba-” The man was cut off by the scythe, but the damage was already done.

Geno stood in shock, eyes black. He started to shake, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes.

“Don’t listen to him.” Death said curtly, his own sockets devoid of light. “Trust me, he’s not worth your grief.”

He stepped closer, brushing one tear off his face when it fell from his eye. He looked at the body, limp on the ground, lifeless and sighed. Some people just really couldn’t accept that their time was done and directed their anger at everyone around them. Usually that was just him. He was used to the insults and the threats, to even some trying to hurt him.

Death started to wonder if it was a good idea to bring Geno along with him. It hurt him much more to see it affecting Geno than it would have if it were just directed at himself.

“You can just wait for me somewhere. You won’t even notice that I’m gone.” He offered.

“I... ok...” Geno said, his voice small. “Could you leave me back where we met? Sorry, I just... need some time.” Geno was almost whispering, his voice torn with emotion.

“Sure.” Death nodded, trying to ignore the aching in his chest, his tone soft.

He brought them to the little room back in Waterfall. Backing away wordlessly, Death stared at his feet, not wanting to see the look of sorrow in Geno’s face. “I’ll be back before you know it.” He said.

Without another word or touch, he simply vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Geno sighed, sitting on the bench with his knees raised. He curled up, tears streaming down his face. He just couldn’t handle all the hate that was slung at his soulmate. He hated to leave Death alone, but he needed time.

 

Time to calm down, to settle his feelings.

 

“Geno?”

 

Geno’s head shot up, and he was surprised to see Sans standing on the bridge flowers that Geno hadn’t even noticed were placed. The sight of the monster that held the rest of his soul sent a pang of guilt through Geno.

 

“I-I” Geno couldn’t finish the thought, instead hiding his head in his knees, sobbing.

 

“How are you...” Sans trailed off, the question hanging in the air.

 

“Death is my soulmate.” Geno answered shortly. “So I can’t die. Whoopdee-do.”

 

“You make it sound like you tried.” Sans’ voice was flat, almost angry.

 

“I did. I mean, I actually took the time to think about what I was doing. It was kind of pitiful, really. So I decided to give you the bit of soul I had left.” Geno looked up at Sans with greyed out sockets.

 

“Instead, I ended up falling in love with Death. Bu-but it’s so hard. He’s forced to do a horrible job, and so many people hate him so much for it. I g-got to expe-erience so-some of that h-hate simply because I wa-was with him.” Geno broke down in front of his other self, sobbing.

 

Death had come just in time to hear the last part of Geno’s speech, keeping himself hidden in the shadows. He felt a terrible weight on his chest, guilt surrounding his being as he listened. Of course it was a bad idea to bring Geno with him to witness his job. He felt like an idiot for even doing it in the first place.

 

Geno didn’t need any of his burdens. This was who  _ he _ was. Just because they were soulmates that didn’t have to extend to him. In fact, it shouldn’t. The reaper pulled his hood further over his eyes, his features twisting with a pain that seemed to shoot right through him.

 

Why did he ever think he didn’t have to do this alone? Being Death meant that he had to be lonely. No one else should have to go through it with him. He even tried to shield Papyrus from it when they were essentially the same.

 

Sans saw Death appear. He made eye-contact, and the expression on his face, made Sans’ soul lurch.

 

“So you saw what you were doing was wrong. And let me guess, you want to make up for it by sticking by Death’s side, don’t you.” Sans moved over to sit by Geno’s side.

 

“Not the worst way to make amends, that’s for sure. Instead of trying to erase anything, you’re helping to ease the pain of those dying, amirite?” Sans prodded, getting a weak nod from Geno.

 

“I’ll tell you what. If you keep doing that, I’ll forgive you for what you tried to do to our bro. But” Sans’ sockets went dark, making eye contact with Death.

 

“I f  y o u  d o n ‘ t... I ‘ l l  m a k e  y o u  w i s h  y o u  c o u l d  d i e.” Sans threatened.

 

“Ok...” Geno whispered, his tone making him seem small.

 

“Ok?” Death muttered. “OK?!” He appeared right in front of the two monsters.

 

At first he half wanted to strangle Sans for threatening Geno, but actually remembering that he couldn’t touch him without killing him, his anger turned to the skeleton by his side. He picked Geno up by his collar and shoved him against the wall forcefully, his eyes dark and expression wrathful.

 

“After all of that you’re just going to accept that?!” Death growled. “Did you even  _ think _ to consider that I have enough grief to sit idly by while someone else makes you miserable?!”

 

His deathly glare turned to Sans who was still sitting on the bench. “And who do you think you  _ are _ to judge him?” Death said, voice low and cold as ice.

 

“Who am I? I’m someone who has had to watch His brother DIE 256 times because this guy thought that erasing him from existence was better than actually TRYING to find a way to save him!! Of course I’m gonna judge him for leaving me to that hell!!!” Sans ranted, furious.

 

Death’s grip on Geno’s shirt loosened. “And before that.” He muttered quietly, turning around to face Sans. “How many times did  _ he _ watch his brother die? How many times do you think  _ he _ actually tried to save him? Because he did. I actually reaped his complete soul a few times myself.”

 

With each word, Death got dangerously closer.

 

“Obviously not enough if he thought having no brother at all was better.” Sans’ voice was low, his anger leaving him cruel and harsh.

 

“2037. That’s how many times Geno watched his brother die. 256 more if you add the ones where  _ you _ also failed to save him.” Death leaned closer still. “And unlike  _ you _ he gave everything he had to try and find a solution. But that’s not the point here, is it?”

 

Geno stood, gripping the back of Death’s sleeve. “Please, stop. We were both wrong, so please, stop.” Geno finished with a small sob.

 

“Shut up! I’m not done with you yet, either!” Death snapped. “You’re both so…” He let out a frustrated shout.

 

Geno sobbed, Death’s anger literally sending pain through his soul. He fell to his knees, clutching at his chest. “Please.” He choked out, pain warping his word.

 

Seeing Geno drop down on the ground made his breath catch in his throat. “Look what you did.” Death’s voice lowered to a frighteningly cold tone.

 

His murderous gaze turned to Sans. “You don’t  _ get  _ to judge him.  _ I _ don’t get to judge him.” It was taking all of his willpower to not just choke the monster in front of him. “At least he’s trying to make up for his mistakes. What are  _ you _ doing? You’re just accepting your fate the way it’s presented to you.”

 

“It’s better than what  _ he _ was doing!” Sans shouted back.

 

“Is it?” Were the only words that left Death.

 

Geno couldn’t  _ breathe. _ As the argument continued, Geno only felt worse and worse. Black started to creep into his vision, creating even more panic. Geno  _ knew  _ that he was going to end up back in that state where he should be dead, he was going to suffocate again, but Death wouldn’t even listen. He couldn’t do anything to stop the pain.

 

With one final sob, Geno passed out again, and again wasn’t even breathing, instead completely still.

 

“Aww geez, Geno!” Sans shouted, pushing Death aside to reach Geno’s side.

 

“Even though I hate him, I still don’t want to see him in pain.” Sans said bitingly, “You claim to love him, but it seems you just push him away. Is all you can do hurt?” Sans’ tone was stinging, as he gently picked up Geno’s skull, placing it on his lap and gently stroking his skull in a soothing manner.

 

Death’s anger subsided, replaced by a bitter sting to his soul as he actually took in the truth of Sans’ words. He choked on his own words.

 

“The pain of your soul being broken by your soulmate is so much stronger when wounded, don’t you know that?” Sans said, tears of his own starting to pool as he realized just how much pain Geno was in.

 

“I-I…” Death stuttered the guilt starting to settle on his soul. “I didn’t…” His words died in his mouth.

 

The reaper backed away, holding his skull in his hands. He really was toxic. He wasn’t meant to love. All he was good for was ending people’s lives.

 

“You’re right…” He whispered to Sans, watching how he caringly handled Geno despite his feelings towards him. “I don’t deserve him.” He said, turning around and disappearing.

 

He appeared in a darkened room, a light flickering on the ceiling. His breaths were ragged and his chest hurt. As Death looked around him his eyes landed on the terrified eyes of a girl gagged and tied to a chair. She was half naked, her skin already open in some places and she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

Death couldn’t even focus on what was going on as he just saw a man walk up to her with a knife raised in his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard her muffled screams, the knife piercing into her flesh as the guy took his time playing with her. In his panic he’d come too soon and he could only see how he was doing the exact same thing to Geno. Just drawing out his pain.

 

The moment the man finally decided to bury the blade in her chest couldn’t have come soon enough. He sliced through her soul and immediately left back into his domain, curling up in a corner and feeling hot beads of magic rolling down his face.

 

Sans held Geno in his arms for a long time, the pain in his soul only growing the longer Death stayed away. Sans found himself conflicted over the pain. He wasn’t sure if he hated Geno for being the one to get the love of their shared soulmate, or if he was just glad that Geno was finally able to gain some happiness of his own. 

 

Geno seemed to awaken, attempting to breathe, but a new surge of pain from the bond sent him back under. Sans was forced to sit and watch, forced to witness Geno in a state where he should be dead, instead forced to suffer the pain of a shattered soul. He had his own share of the pain, yet he forced it down, trying to care for his other self.

 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, and he knew that Papyrus would be waiting to grill him, probably worried out of his mind. Or, who knows, maybe Chara had grown bored of this run, and Papyrus was already dead. Sans almost buckled under the pain, only barely managing to avoid the same purgatory Geno was in.

 

Death cried silently, trying his best to ignore the throbbing in his soul. He didn’t even notice when Papyrus appeared beside him.

 

“Oh boy. This is no good.” Papyrus mumbled rubbing his forehead. “Sans, do I really need to say it?”

 

The look of anguish Death gave him was enough to confirm his suspicions. “You’re hopeless.” Papyrus sighed.

 

He sat down by his brother, just rubbing his temples for the longest time. Then he took a deep breath, stared straight forward, determination in his gaze. He smacked the back of Death’s skull with such force that he actually fell forwards on his face.

 

“What was that for?” Death whined, wiping away at his tears miserably.

 

The look of disbelief on Papyrus’ face chilled Death to the bone. “What do you think? Where’s your soulmate?”

 

“I-” Death was cut off by his brother before he could even think of what to tell him.

 

“I don’t care to hear your excuses, Sans. You’re going to stop being such a thick skulled idiot and you’re coming with me.”

 

“Wait-” Once more Papyrus stopped him dead in his tracks, standing up in a flash and grabbing Death by his hood.

 

They appeared next to Geno and Sans, and Papyrus dropped Death opposite of the skeleton that still seemed to be trying to care for his soulmate. The pupils in Death’s sockets were nowhere to be found, his expression one of pure dread. To think that Death himself would be afraid of facing someone…

 

Papyrus wiped his hands against each other flashing a satisfied grin at Death’s pleading expression. “Now talk it out. If I find you holed up by yourself again I swear I’ll keep bringing you back until this is solved.” He left a speechless Death behind with the two monsters.

 

His eyes shifted slowly to Sans’ face before falling onto Geno. His soul felt impossibly heavy with remorse and words seemed to fail him. He couldn’t say anything to make things right. He just shrunk in on himself, feeling unworthy of even being in Geno’s presence.

 

“Oh thank the stars.” Sans said breathlessly. “Do you have any idea how much it hurt, you just leaving? We- arrg.” Sans cut off, reaching up to wipe at the tears carving fresh tracks down his face.

 

“Geno...” Sans gently shook Geno’s shoulders, trying to wake him again now that Death was finally back. “Geno, he’s back. Come on, come back to us.” Sans pleaded, running a supportive hand down Geno’s arm.

 

Sans looked back up at Death, pleadingly.

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry at you, but please. Please stop the pain. It hurts, it hurts so much.” More tears fell, as Sans looked up at Death. “Please...”

 

Death shook his head slightly, hiding his face in his hands. “I can’t. You were right. All I can do is hurt people.” He said, his voice low.

 

He crept away from them, almost afraid that if he got any closer he’d just cause more pain instead. “I can’t do this…” He whispered. “I’m sorry. I just can’t.”

 

The God had never felt this helpless in all of his existence. It felt like anything he did always led to pain. There was nothing more to him than death. He couldn’t love anyone, he couldn’t be someone’s soulmate. He couldn’t bring happiness. All he did was end things. 

 

When he tried to look anywhere but at the two monsters his eyes fell on the dead Echo flower. It only made him believe it with more intensity.

 

“N-no! D-don’t go! Pl-please, I’ll do anything, just don’t go.” Sans started sobbing in earnest at the thought of continuing in pain. Geno, who was finally waking, let out a choked noise, stuck in a state of agonising pain that seemed endless.

 

“Please.”

 

Death stilled, hearing the despair in Sans’ voice. His head turned back in their direction and he brought his hand to his chest, wanting the pain to go away as well. He took in a few heaving breaths, feeling his bones rattle. Slowly but surely, he inched his way closer to them. But when he was once again by their side, he still couldn’t bring himself to touch Geno.

 

Sans took a deep shuddering breath as the pain began to lessen. He rubbed Geno’s chest, trying to help. Geno was lost in darkness, trying his best to breathe in. It took him what felt like forever to finally get control over himself. When he was finally able to see again, he saw Death with a pained expression. He reached over, grabbing at Death.

 

At his touch, Death choked slightly. He didn’t pull away, however, just sitting still and letting his eyes close. Every bone in his body was locked in place and he couldn’t move if he tried. Still, the feeling of Geno’s hand sent a comforting warmth to his soul, even though he felt like he didn’t deserve it.

 

Seeing the tender moment, Sans couldn’t help but feel a little bitter. It was as if they were rubbing in the happiness that he couldn’t have. After all, just because they shared a soul didn’t mean that he and Geno would share their soulmate.

 

Sans leaned back a little, bitter tears joining the others. He scrubbed at his eyes. This was Geno’s happiness, not his. Not his.

 

Death finally found it in himself to move, taking Geno’s hand hesitantly. He almost expected him to push him away. After all, he’d pretty much left him, he wouldn’t hold it against Geno if he actually hated him.

 

“I’m sorry.” The reaper choked out, voice strangled and laced with anguish and regret.

 

“Just don’t leave me again. Please, don’t leave me again.” Geno pleaded, holding to Death’s hand like a lifeline. Sans gently lifted Geno off of his lap, handing him to Death. He stood, wiping his face as he started to walk out of the room.

 

“W-Wait d-” The words came out of Death’s mouth unwarranted. He paused for a moment trying to register what was happening. His eyes went from Sans to Geno, then back. “Don’t go?” He said tentatively, his plea coming more as a question than anything else.

 

“I-...” Sans choked out, pausing. “You can’t know how this feels. Geno and I share a soul. And if you share a soul... You share a soul mate.” Sans looked back at Death, his usual smile nowhere to be seen.

 

“But you’ve got each other. I’d just be a third wheel. I-I guess this just isn’t for me...” Sans leaned against the wall, wiping away at his tears once again.

 

Death started to panic. He didn’t want to leave Geno but at the same time he didn’t want to be the cause of someone else’s pain. It didn’t even occur to him that they’d share him as a soulmate. Death felt light headed, like his thoughts wouldn’t actually connect into a coherent sentence.

 

He let his head fall to Geno’s chest, holding him tighter and hoping that would somehow enlighten him. Whoever said Gods were all powerful clearly didn’t know what they were talking about. 

 

Geno brought an arm up to hug Death. “W-we can figure it out together. But that won’t happen if you just walk away.”

 

Sans let out a small whine, walking back over to Geno and Death. “Geez. You’re killing me here.” Geno let out a small chuckle, reaching out his free hand towards Sans. He took the invitation, hugging both Geno and Death tightly.

 

Death didn’t know what to do with himself. He felt warm in their embrace, the pain in his chest slowly receding. He hoped that meant it was also true for the other two.

 

Sans relaxed in the warm embrace, the pain fading.

 

“Thank you.” Sans whispered, finally calming down. Geno responded with a small “mmhm” of agreement. 

 

For a little while, Death allowed himself to feel content, basking in the moment. Not only could he touch someone else without them dying, they both somehow seemed to enjoy his presence. It was a strange but pleasant discovery. 

 

But when he got over that realization he started thinking about Sans in particular. Geno basically had nowhere else to go, nowhere he really belonged but for Sans that wasn't the case. 

 

Death backed away, looking between the two. His expression fell slightly. He didn't know what to say so he just looked down at the ground avoiding their gaze. 

 

As Sans relaxed, the weight of the time spent sitting vigil manifested. His sockets closed, and in mere moments he was asleep. He ended up asleep in Geno’s lap, peaceful. Geno adjusted his position, leaning against the wall.

 

“It’s alright, Death. We can figure this out. But I’ve learned the hard way that running from your problems doesn’t fix anything.” Geno patted the ground beside him in a silent invitation.

 

The reaper scooted over slowly, head still hanging low. He let out a heavy sigh, placing one of his hands on Geno’s and looking at the far end of the room, his eyes unfocused. 

 

“I know, but this is confusing me. I don’t know how I should feel in this situation. And more importantly it seems like all I’m good at is hurting you.” He voiced his worries not really expecting Geno to say anything in return.

 

“It’s alright.” Geno leaned over, resting his head on Death’s shoulder. “We will be fine. I can feel it...  _ in my bones.” _

 

A small chuckle sounded from Death. He wrapped an arm around Geno and turned his head to kiss the top of his skull. “I hope you’re right.” He said in a hushed tone.

 

He looked down at Sans and felt the sting of guilt in his soul. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen…”

 

“I know. Neither did I. But I got something great out of it.” Geno gave a sleepy yawn, relaxing against Death’s side. He pressed a small kiss to his cheek, before lightly dozing off.

 

Death rested his head on top of Geno’s staring blankly ahead. While the other two slept he tried his best not to let his thoughts drift to how responsible he felt for their pain. For someone who spent such a long time taking people’s lives, he never thought there would be anything that hurt more. How wrong he was.

 

He wasn’t cut out to be someone’s soulmate, let alone two people. It was overwhelming, disorienting. 

 

He stayed silent, attempting to keep his breathing leveled and calm. If he could avoid it, he wouldn’t cause Geno and Sans any more grief, he’d done more than enough of that already.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with us on Chatzy! http://us19.chatzy.com/71345727614941
> 
> Wanna read as we write, real time? Head over to the google doc! https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ASLqBZT37Yjh_Y2IktjqBfLJXD1yyqMJEwf16Qe3Hkw/edit?usp=sharing  
> We are on chapter 14 now ;P

Sans was still sleeping when Geno woke. Geno let out a small sigh of relief when he saw that Death was still there.

 

“You stayed.” The two words carried a heavy meaning. Geno was still somewhat afraid that Death would leave again. Afraid that he would have to go through the pain again.

 

The God let out a questioning “Hmm?” when he heard Geno’s voice, turning to face him. The statement finally registered in his mind and he nodded absentmindedly before going back to looking at nothing in particular. He didn’t really want to leave despite thinking perhaps he wasn’t the best company to keep.

 

The noncommittal answer sent a pang through Geno. Does it really matter that little to Death? He shifted uncomfortably,  unconsciously rubbing his hand over his chest.

 

Sans shifted, beginning to wake up. He sat up, not looking at either of the other skeletons.

 

Death’s eyes flickered in response to the movement. They were both awake now. The prospect of what was to come caused a shudder to go through him. Staying here forever wasn’t an option. Geno would come with him, that was a given… Or was it? He started to wonder if maybe the monster would prefer staying with Sans instead, especially after what happened the last time.

 

Just the possibility saddened him, but at the same time so did the fact that a soul snapping at Geno was most likely not going to be a one time occurrence. Which one felt worse, he couldn’t tell. But he shouldn’t be selfish. It would be best if Geno stayed behind. Best to be him in pain than both of them. 

 

He hid his face in his hands. That was probably the most logical option. Like that, Sans wouldn’t be left alone either. He came to the upsetting conclusion that what was best for them was for him to carry on on his own. Just like before. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it. Although, after getting a taste of something sweeter, the bitterness of reality left a foul taste in his mouth.

 

Sans saw Death with his head in his hands, and his soul sank. He scooted over, hugging Death tightly. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.

 

The reaper tensed slightly at first, giving in to the embrace little by little. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came for what felt like an eternity.

 

“I’ve always done what I had to…” He started, his voice strangled. “I think I know what I  _ should _ do but…” Death squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t  _ want _ to.” He breathed out.

 

It was hard to get the words out. Not only did he not want to hurt them, he didn’t want to worry them either. It was better for him to be the one carrying the burdens that came with who he was, it was how it was meant to be. To drag anyone else into it was selfish. 

 

Weren’t soulmates supposed to do whatever they could to make their partners happy? He didn’t care if it hurt him to be alone again. Or at least he didn’t want to care. He owed it to Geno. And now to Sans as well. After everything he’d done, all the pain he caused them, he couldn’t let it happen anymore.

 

“Then we should do what Geno was saying, talk about it and figure it out. if he's not letting me leave, then we’re doing this together.” Sans tightened his hug slightly as he said this, almost unconsciously. Geno gave a small “mmhm” in agreement.

 

Death pondered for a moment, unsure of how to go about explaining himself and how he felt. He’d always dealt with his emotions on his own, not wanting to bother Papyrus and not really having anyone else to talk to. He looked between the two monsters before exhaling and trying to come up with a way to tell them what he thought was right.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore. Either of you.” He said curtly, bringing his hands back to his face.

 

“What were you thinking about earlier?” Geno asked, hoping to draw Death into actually discussing the issue. He was worried that Death might take things into his own hands, and that he and Sans would just be stuck with whatever decision was made. And he feared he knew exactly what that decision might be.

 

“You shouldn’t have to suffer through what I do.” Death mumbled. “What happened last time… It’s not uncommon. I don’t want you to have to go through that again.” He finally said it out loud.

 

He stayed silent for a few moments.

 

“I... I don’t want to be alone. And I don’t want you to be alone...” Geno fidgeted, toying with his scarf. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Maybe... You could just go with him to some?” Sans proposed, “Then when you get too tired of it, you could come here. It’s not perfect, but I think it’s a good compromise.”

 

Death shook his head vehemently. “No. There’s no telling which ones will be bad. Actually, scratch that, they’re  _ all _ bad. Some are just worse than others.”

 

The reaper took a deep breath. “And then, if you stay here all the time, you’ll be with Sans. You’ll… keep each other company. I won’t have another soul hurt you like that… Or hurt you myself…”

 

There, he finally said it.

 

“I-uh...” Geno stuttered, upset. It seemed like Death really thought this was what was best... And could Geno really turn it down? It seemed like it took a lot of courage to say that, and to be honest... Geno really didn’t want to go with him anymore. He didn’t want to face that hate.

 

But then he would be leaving Death to do it alone. And he didn’t deserve that hate.

 

Sensing Geno’s apprehension, Death chimed in. “I’ve been alone for eons. I’ll be fine on my own.”

 

Looking at the monster, he forced a small smile onto his face. It was all he could to keep the sorrow from his voice and features. He told himself it would just be like before. He’d put up with it for so long, it’s not like he couldn’t handle it. 

 

Besides, it didn’t matter how he felt. He could carry on like he had throughout all of time, force himself to forget how much better it was to have someone there with him. Death tried to ignore the part of him that had hoped Geno wouldn’t accept his suggestion.

 

“Sometimes.” Geno responded, with a forced grin. “Just let me go with you sometimes. So you’re not alone all the time.” Geno tightened his hold on Death’s hand.

 

The God bit back the urge to throw himself at the opportunity. Instinctively, he squeezed Geno’s hand back. He was holding his breath now, trying to think logically and not just jump into what he wanted to do. If he did that, the realms would’ve spiraled out of control by now.

 

“I don’t know…” He finally breathed out, his voice smaller than ever before.

 

“Please, just let me do this for you.” Tears pricked at the corners of Geno’s eyes. He didn’t want Death to be alone.

 

Death leaned his head onto Sans’ shoulder with a sigh. “Fine.” He reluctantly agreed.

 

He was conflicted. On one hand he felt relieved that he wouldn’t have to go back to the way things used to be, but on another he was afraid of what else might happen. Some souls just really weren’t willing to go. They were bitter about dying with unfinished business and leaving the ones they loved. In the end they’d all end in the same place, but sometimes that just didn’t matter to them.

 

“But if something ever gets to you, I’m bringing you back immediately. No excuses. No exceptions.” He said sternly, looking into Geno’s eyes for added emphasis.

 

“Ok. It’s a deal then.” Geno smiled at Death, the large grin no longer forced. He moved to hug Death, only then noticing that Sans seemed to have fallen asleep while hugging the god.

 

“Pfft, he’s asleep. We are definitely part of the same soul, we both seem to love falling asleep on your lap.” Geno snorted, almost teasingly.

 

A teal blush crept onto Death’s cheekbones and he looked away from Geno. “I guess…” He mumbled slightly embarrassed.

 

It also came to his attention that due to the fact that Sans had indeed fallen asleep on him, he couldn’t move again until he woke up. His body shook lightly as he laughed quietly to himself. Death brought his free hand around Sans to gently stroke his back.

 

“I shouldn’t have been so hard on him.” He whispered. “I was a hypocrite… saying he didn’t have the right to judge you when I was doing the exact same thing to him.”

 

“Then you need to apologize to him.” Geno said flatly. “And he should probably do the same to you, too.”

 

“‘Sorry.” Came the sleepy murmur from a freshly awoken Sans. “Shouldna been so mean, was just upset.” Sans adjusted his position as he said this. He moved to sit on the wall beside Geno.

 

Death shrunk a little on himself. “I don’t need an apology. I was wrong for snapping at you two, so I’m the one who’s sorry.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I just got so angry when Geno just accepted to be made to wish he could die…”

 

“Err... I didn’t mean it like that. I know myself, and I know Geno is like me in many ways. If we do something wrong, we don’t just want it to be waved off, with a ‘don’t worry about it’” At this, Sans gestured with his left hand, making slightly ridiculous motions. “We want to truly make up for it. To truly be forgiven.”

 

Geno gave a slight nod, downcast at the mention of his mistakes. He turned and hid his head in Death’s shoulder, as if to run away from his reaction.

 

Death noticed how Geno seemed to react to Sans’ words and gave him a comforting kiss on the top of his skull. “If it counts for anything, I understand what you were trying to do.” He told him. “In the end, there’s no more pain or suffering… You were just trying to make it stop.”

 

He looked up at the star-like crystals in the ceiling. “Good intentions sometimes amount to bad decisions. It’s part of being alive.”

 

“I guess we should say sorry to you, too. Sorry we ignored you, Geno. Even if we were angry, what we did was still horrid.” Sans placed his hand on Geno’s shoulder.

 

“It’s ok.” Geno responded curtly, waving off the apology.

 

Death felt like something was off with Geno but couldn’t quite figure out what. He put an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and nuzzling his face. 

 

“I’m sorry too. I never meant to hurt you, in a way I was trying to prevent it.” Death said with a bitter chuckle. “I just made things worse.” He acknowledged.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure if that was what was bothering Geno, but either way it needed to be said.

 

Geno hummed, leaning into the hold. He started to shake slightly, tears building in his eyes. It took him a moment to discern what was wrong, his soul seemed to be... straining. It didn’t hurt like before, just instead it felt like he was falling apart. He whimpered, raising his hands to clutch at Death.

 

The reaper immediately turned to Geno, wiping at the tears that threatened to fall from his sockets. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, his words dripping concern.

 

Death held Geno up, noting how his trembling seemed to worsen each second that passed. His soul churned, something felt wrong. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to assess the situation, his eyes looking to Sans for some sort of explanation.

 

Sans was just as confused as Death, doing what he could by rubbing soothing circles on his back.

 

“M-my soul... Something’s... help” Geno pleaded, as he began to lose focus, his eyes dulling, becoming large grey orbs. He was aware of Sans supporting him from behind as he fell back, but unable to tell what else was going on. His mind went blank.

 

Death saw Geno’s eyes go dark and suddenly his chest ached tremendously. He shook the monster much in the same way he’d done the first time Geno had passed out. But this felt different. More serious… More painful. Death’s soul sank when he thought maybe this time it was actually happening…

 

Was Geno dying for good? No, he refused to believe that. He couldn’t die… He couldn’t.

 

The God’s shoulder slumped. Once again, he looked to Sans for direction, hoping somehow he’d have an answer to what he should do. He didn’t know if he should just accept it… Everything he was told him that when someone’s time was up, that was it. But stars, he didn’t want to let him go.

 

Sans pulled out Geno’s soul, gasping when he saw it. The shape was completely different from the last time he had seen it. It was fading, the edges imprecise. With every moment, it got worse, almost seeming to disappear before their eyes.

 

Seeing the state of Geno’s fraction of a soul, Death’s own sunk. It really seemed like he was dying… Losing his substance at the very least… He should accept it. It was what Geno wanted when they first met. It was…

 

Not what Death wanted.

 

The last time he didn’t reap a soul that was supposed to die, he created something that should never have existed. He couldn’t make exceptions, he just couldn’t. He stood up, gluing his eyes shut to stop the tears that pooled at his sockets. He summoned his scythe, a sob wracking through him.

 

Sans looked at Death with wide eye sockets. His breath hitched, and he gently sat Geno down, backing away. “Geez. I hope it works, but at the same time... He’s practically like a brother to me.”

 

Death took a deep, shuddering breath raising his weapon. His gaze lingered on Geno’s face one last time before he sliced through the soul falling apart in front of his eyes.

 

Just like the first time, he’d expected Geno to turn to dust, but nothing happened. Death collapsed to his knees, the scythe disappearing and relief washing over him as he let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding. But that relief was short-lived, replaced by an overwhelming panic when the soul still kept crumbling slowly.

 

“I-I… What do I do? I don’t know what’s happening!” Death started freaking out.

 

“I think it’s because he only has a fraction of a soul. It’s not enough. You can’t live long like that.” Sans rushed back forward, moving Geno’s head onto his lap.

 

“But I can’t reap him still. He’s not dying… What am I supposed to do? How can I help? I-” Death cut himself off, his breaths starting to get uneven.

 

He crawled next to the two monsters and tried to level his breathing, calming his frantic mind. He cradled the quickly deforming soul in his hands, careful not to worsen its state. He felt a cold shiver go down his spine when the bits and pieces that sprinkled down from Geno’s soul hit his hands.

 

“I have no idea what I’m doing but stick with me, okay?” Death whispered to the soul in his hands, despair seeping through.

 

He pulled out his own soul from his chest and brought it closer to Geno’s. It needed substance to stay whole, or as close to it as the piece could get… He was a God, he had magic to spare…

 

He willed some of the magic in his soul to surround Geno’s, using it to stop the decay. It took some effort considering most of the time his magic caused it instead. But that alone wouldn’t be enough. Geno needed his soul to be more complete…

 

Taking a deep breath, Death pushed his soul to Geno’s, letting them float towards each other until they came to mingle. In the fraction of a second, Death felt all the pain Geno endured on his every waking moment. It was so much… The feeling brought tears to the reaper’s eyes.

 

He shouldered some of that pain, taking it into his own soul as his broke off to repair Geno’s. He hoped it was enough.

 

Geno’s mind jolted when his soul connected with Death’s. He gasped, mind finally clearing. He felt... Great, actually. He sat up slowly, his eyes focusing. His soul glowed fiercely for a moment when he saw that it was... melding with a part of Death’s. He reached a hand to it, awed.

 

“You... Gave a part of your soul?” He asked, looking up at Death. He gasped when he saw the tears trailing down Death’s face, reaching out to him.

 

Death leaned into Geno’s hand, letting out a small chuckle. “Couldn’t exactly ask Sans to give you the rest.” His voice was hoarse as he spoke. Perhaps a side effect of feeling his soul physically break.

 

When he was absolutely certain that Geno’s soul was restored, he returned each one to where it belonged, slouching backwards with a low groan.

 

Geno scooted up, and forgetting Sans was there, he kissed Death on the teeth. Sans quickly looked away, a frown forming.

 

“I uh... er... Papyrus! He’s probably wondering where I am by now... So I’ll uh... Just go.” Sans scrambled up, awkwardly moving towards to the bridge flowers that led out of the room.

 

Before Sans had the chance to get away, Death involuntarily grabbed him by the sleeve, preventing him from leaving. He pulled back from Geno’s kiss, looking from one monster to the other and feeling split between the two, much like their own souls were.

 

They were both his soulmate and Death came to the conclusion that he simply couldn’t ignore his feelings towards Sans as well.

 

Geno backed up slightly, noticing the look on Death’s face. He looked between him and Sans, conflicted. He thought for only a moment, before nudging Death forwards to Sans. He muttered a small “Go ahead,” releasing Death from his hug.

 

The God hesitated at first his gaze staying on Geno for a few seconds. But then he sat up and tugged at Sans’ collar, pulling him down so that they were face to face. He leaned in and planted a skeletal kiss dead on Sans’ mouth.

 

Sans took in a shuddering breath, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. He leaned into the kiss for a moment, before backing away, a tear slipping from his eye.

 

Death stepped back as well, rubbing the back of his skull. “Sorry, I… Shouldn’t have…” Suddenly he felt guilty, it seemed like he’d managed to hurt Sans again.

 

“Thank you...” Sans muttered, leaning forward, and resting his forehead on Death’s chest. Geno smiled, happy to see Sans getting the bit of joy he probably deserved much more than Geno ever could.

 

Death relaxed slightly at Sans’ words. He put one arm around his back, bringing the other to pull Geno to him as well. He felt so utterly divided. He wanted them both. 

 

“You deserve to be happy.” Geno wasn’t even sure himself if he was talking to Sans or Death. He just wanted the best for his loved ones. 

 

Sans hummed, looking up to shoot Geno a thankful smile. “So do you.”

 

Death nodded, closing his eyes. “You both do.” 

 

Geno reached to rub at the back of his neck. He chuckled slightly, a large grin on his face.

 

“I feel so great right now. Thanks for helping, Death.” Geno was extremely happy, feeling as if it would take something really bad to even pull his mood down at all. He moved to sit next to Death again, relaxing on his side.

 

“I just did what felt right…” Death admitted, looking Geno in the eyes. “I couldn’t bear for you to disappear… I had to do  _ something _ .”

 

His hand wrapped around Geno’s as he leaned into Sans’ embrace. “I’m just glad you’re both okay.”

  
It was a tremendous relief that whatever he did worked. Death allowed himself to fully relax, the light throb in his soul still there but slowly subsiding.


	7. Chapter 7

Sans sat comfortable in Death’s embrace for a while. However, he really  _ did _ need to go actually talk to his brother. He wasn’t fully sure how long he had been in the room, but it had probably been long enough for Papyrus to begin to worry.

 

“Ok, but this time I really do need to head back to my bro. The human should arrive soon, and I don’t want to leave him to it. You wanna come with me for now, Geno?” Sans stood as he said this, holding out a hand that Geno took.

 

“I guess... Come get me for that sometime?” Geno asked Death, with a small smile.

 

The reaper jumped to his feet and returned the smile before pulling his hood up over his head. “Sure thing. I’ll see you two soon.” He was just about ready to make the jump between realities when he stopped himself.

 

Death walked in between the two monsters and put an arm around each of their waists, bringing them closer to him. He couldn’t stop the smug grin that spread on his face when he landed a kiss on each of them, turning and leaving with a whirl of his magic before they even had the chance to get a word out. That was still a bit strange, but oddly satisfying.

 

Geno made eye contact with Sans, slightly blushing. He let out a small giggle, echoed by Sans. They left the room side by side.

 

The walk through Waterfall was spent in a content silence. It wasn’t long before they reached Snowdin, Sans getting slightly nervous when they reached the house.

 

“Hey bro, I’m home!” Sans called out as he opened the door. He heard a pounding of footsteps, Papyrus coming into view on the staircase.

 

“Sans! You came home!” Papyrus rushed over, going to hug Sans, before stopping in confusion. “Wait... Why are there two of you?” His eyes narrowed almost comically.

 

“I’m Geno... I guess you could call me and Sans... Soultwins? Yeah, that works, soultwins. Because we share a soul.” Geno started rambling, nervous. He looked away, one hand raising to clutch at his scarf.

 

“Alright, Geno! Wowie, you have a scarf just like mine!” Papyrus said, seemingly oblivious to Geno’s nervous demeanor.

 

“Yeah...” Geno said quietly, downtrodden. Sans put a hand on Geno’s shoulder, trying to help calm him down.

 

“Geno’s gonna be staying with us for now. Do you think you could make him some welcoming spaghetti?” Papyrus grew excited at this suggestion, rushing to the kitchen to prepare it ‘Right away!’

 

Sans led Geno to the couch, sitting next to him. “It’s alright.”

 

Geno hummed in response, leaning on Sans. His breath hitched slightly, tears beginning to stream down his skull.

 

“It’s alright. You’ll be alright. I know that if you ever told him, he would forgive you in a moment. He’s Papyrus, after all.” As Sans spoke, Geno nodded, burying his head in Sans’ chest.

 

“Tell me what?” Papyrus asked poking his head out from the kitchen.

 

He knew it was rude to eavesdrop but when he’d heard Geno cry, he couldn’t help but figure out why. So he could cheer him up, of course! Curiosity had nothing to do with it. His spaghetti was sure to bring a smile to anyone’s face, but still, he was the great Papyrus. It was only fitting to put in the extra effort.

 

Geno froze, only barely holding back a whimper. “I almost did something stupid.” His voice was underlined with self-hatred.

 

“In a short while, a human will come. They will kill you. Eventually they will try to kill Sans. Then they will turn back time and do it again. And again. I’ve seen it happen so many times. I lost hope of finding a way to stop it. A-and so I tried to erase it all. I practically tried to kill you!” Geno exclaimed, before turning back away from Papyrus, sobbing into his scarf.

 

Papyrus rubbed his jaw while nodding at Geno’s confession. Without a single word he walked from the doorway and up to the couch. Bending down, he picked Geno up from the couch and into a rib crushing hug, the smaller skeleton’s feet dangling off the ground.

 

Papyrus’ eye sockets welled up with orange tinted tears. “I don’t exactly understand how that is possible but… You must have been in so much pain! The great Papyrus will make everything better! We’ll reason with this human of yours and they’ll see the error in their ways, much like you have! I swear it!”

 

With that last statement, the lanky skeleton squeezed Geno even harder.

 

Geno took in a shuddering breath, before leaning his head against Papyrus’ chest. He let out a few wet sobs. “Th-thank yo-ou.” 

 

“See, I told ya.” Sans stood, patting Geno’s shoulder kindly.

 

“Did I miss something important?” Death asked appearing behind them.

 

The scene before him was nothing short of heartwarming and it brought a smile to his face. Crossing his arms over his chest, Death leaned against a wall, not wanting to get in between the exchange.

 

Papyrus’ head snapped at the sound of another voice that was oddly similar to his brother’s. His eye sockets narrowed once more as he looked at Death intently, glancing over at Sans and then Geno, who was still in his arms.

 

“Now there’s  _ three _ of you?” The lanky skeleton’s voice went higher pitched than usual, confusion evident.

 

Death couldn’t stop the snort that involuntarily creeped out of him.

 

Geno let out a small snort, before wiggling out of Papyrus’ grasp. He practically leapt towards Death, hugging him tightly.

 

“Nah, he’s a different guy, from a different... universe?” Sans fished for a good word, before continuing with a small shake of his skull. “Either way, he’s a different version of us. Still Sans but not the same as us. That doesn’t make any sense, does it?” Sans rubbed his skull as he said this.

 

Geno turned from Death for a moment, shooting a quick “He’s our soulmate!” Before taking a quick kiss from Death, as if to punctuate his statement.

 

“Oh!” Papyrus exclaimed, excitement filling his entire being. So much so that he started to shake. “That’s wonderful!” He turned to Sans shook him by the shoulders. “When were you going to tell me about this? It seems like something important you’d tell your own brother about immediately!”

 

He started walking towards the other two, ready to pull them into a hug when Death suddenly pushed away from Geno, nearly leaping to the other side of the room.

 

“Wow there buddy! ‘Preciate the enthusiasm, but you might want to stay away.” Death warned, voice low and commanding.

 

“We were about to tell you, bro. Let me introduce you, this is Death. Grim Reaper and all that. Most people would die by touching him, the only reason we don’t is probably because we are soulmates...” Sans placed one hand on Papyrus’ arm, somewhat holding him back.

 

Papyrus’ shoulders slumped slightly. “I see.”

 

The prospect of not being able to touch his brother’s soulmate saddened him. And when he turned his thinking into Death’s perspective, it only made things worse. The poor soul couldn’t touch anyone  _ but _ his soulmate. Papyrus thought that had to be hard on one’s soul. Determination sparkled in his eyes. It was up to him to cheer everyone up!

 

“I shall make the greatest meal you have ever tasted! It will be a dish you will  _ never _ forget! Nyeh heh heh!” 

 

With that, he turned on his heels and went back to the kitchen to finish what he’d started. But this time, he had an even greater resolve to make it his best spaghetti yet!

 

Death simply watched the other version of his brother skip out of view with a cocked brow ridge. “Is he always like that?” He asked with a chuckle.

 

“Yeah.” Sans replied, pride in his voice. He walked over, giving Death a hug of his own.

 

“Eat with us?” Sans asked both Geno and Death. Geno looked to Death, expectant.

 

The God rubbed the back of his skull, shifting from one foot to another. He didn’t exactly have to eat much like he didn’t sleep, but it wouldn’t hurt him if he did. Plus, he had a feeling it’d make the others happy.

 

“Sure, why not?” He shrugged with a lopsided grin.

 

Sans gave Death a large grin, mimicked by Geno. Geno went to sit back down on the couch, slightly dizzy. He groaned, feeling drained.

 

“Wake me up when it’s ready... I’m going to take a nap...” Geno laid down on the couch, falling asleep in moments.

 

Death eyed Geno closely, worry slowly creeping into him. He walked over to the couch slowly and careful not to make too much noise. He sat on the armrest closest to Geno’s head, stroking his face gently.

 

The reaper let out a sigh. Geno’s soul had nearly disintegrated, it was only natural for him to feel tired, wasn’t it? He was most likely just worrying over nothing. It was actually quite a wonder he’d managed to gather enough energy to be excited that he was back.

 

Sans sat in front of the couch, patting the ground next to him as an invitation to Death. “It will be a few moments, come sit with me.”

 

Death climbed down from the armrest, bending down to leave a kiss on Geno’s skull before actually sitting next to Sans. He crossed his legs and leaned back comfortably, winding one arm around the other’s shoulders.

 

“Was Geno doing alright before I came?” He asked, wanting to confirm his suspicions.

 

“He kinda had a bit of a moment, but Papyrus was able to calm him down fairly well.” Sans leaned into Death, “My bro’s really cool.”

 

Death nodded in agreement with a small smile. “Papyrus does tend to be like that, no matter where from. There’s only the rare few where it’s not the case.”

 

He still wasn’t quite sure if this sudden exhaustion was because of what happened earlier but he tried to push it to the back of his mind. He looked up at Geno, his eyes landing on his peaceful face as he slept. At least he seemed to be resting easy.

 

His mind slightly more at ease, he nuzzled his face to Sans’.

 

Sans blushed slightly, before moving his head to the side, kissing Death gently. He kept like that for a long moment, before proceeding to nuzzle into Death like the other had been moments before.

 

“Thank you for letting me be a part of this. I really was willing to walk away and let you two have your happiness, but...” Sans trailed off, smiling weakly at Death.

 

“Is it wrong of me that I didn’t want you to?” Death asked, his cheekbones dusting a light blue of his own.

 

He squeezed Sans tighter against him, a light sting ghosting through his soul at the thought of things having gone differently. He knew how much it hurt to be all alone, it must’ve been even worse seeing your soulmate with someone else. Even if they did share a soul… Or rather, especially because of it.

 

“Not at all... at least, I’d hope not... I didn’t want to just have to watch from the sidelines.” Sans confessed, basking in the warmth of Death’s embrace.

 

“You know, it’s kinda funny. All of those expressions about you are wrong. The embrace of Death is actually really warm.” Sans teased, looking up at Death with a light smirk.

 

Death laughed at the statement for a moment before exhaling sharply. “It’s not all lies.” He said somberly.

 

The wailing screams of some of the souls proved it. Some deaths were more gruesome than others, and the worse they were… The more they hurt. His eyes unfocused slightly as his thoughts drifted to all the lives he’d taken.

 

Geno shifted slightly in his sleep, as if he had sensed Death’s mood. He moved his arm, draping it over Death’s shoulder.

 

“Pfft, even in his sleep, Geno hates you beating yourself up.” Sans snickered, pressing another kiss to the side of Death’s skull.

 

The God turned his head so that their teeth clicked together, his sockets closing as he savored the tender kiss. Geno’s touch only made his soul warmer. 

 

It was in the middle of this exchange that Papyrus walked in from the kitchen, ready to announce that his latest masterpiece was finally ready. The lanky skeleton froze, an orange blush spreading over his face.

 

“Ahem…” He cleared his throat loudly, causing Death to jump backwards from Sans.

 

What was it with Papyrus and catching them in the worst moments possible? Was it a multiverse constant? It sure seemed like it. Death hid his bright face in his hands.

 

“The pasta is done…” Papyrus blurted out, much less theatrically then he had initially planned.

 

Sans chuckled at Death’s reaction. “Ok bro, we’ll be over in a moment.”

 

Sans stood up, gently shaking Geno. “Come on,  _ twin _ , dinner’s done.” Sans stressed the twin just slightly, teasing. Geno groaned slightly, swatting away Sans’ hand weakly. This drew a laugh from Sans who simply shook Geno a little harder.

 

Geno sat up drowsily, stretching his arms above his head with a small yawn.

 

Death stared at Geno for a couple of seconds, thinking of how absolutely adorable he looked just then. He stood up from his spot on the floor and leaned over to the sleepy skeleton, wrapping his arms around him and lifting him from the couch himself.

 

“You’re coming with me.” He said into Geno’s neck with a smirk, proceeding to carry him over to the kitchen where Papyrus awaited them.

 

Geno whined a little, burying his head into the crook of Death’s neck. Despite that, he still didn’t say anything, instead holding on to Death tightly. Sans chuckled at the sight, following the pair closely.

 

Taking Sans’ and Death’s words to heart, Papyrus made a point to move out of the way when the reaper went past, flashing them a beaming smile. When his brother went by, the younger nudged him on the side, a happy “Nyeh!” escaping him.

 

Death thought of dropping Geno on a seat, but instead, seated himself and turned the monster around on his lap. He rested his chin on the other’s shoulder, chuckling quietly to himself.

 

Geno blushed deeply, his entire face as red as the sauce in front of him. He pulled his scarf up, hiding his face in it.

 

Sans grabbed a chair from the side, pulling it up so he was right next to Death and Geno. He couldn’t help but feel like he was just a third wheel, but he pushed the thought aside. He leaned against Death, fixing a smile on his face.

 

Without even having to think about it, Death brought his hand over to lace his fingers with Sans’ resting their hands on the other’s lap while leaning back in his seat.

 

Papyrus watched from the doorway, a happy sensation settling in his chest at seeing the smile on Sans’ face. He was glad that Death seemed to give both of his soulmates attention too. He sat by his brother and grinned at everyone.

 

“Well, now that everyone’s comfortable-” 

 

“ _ Bone _ appetit?” Death interrupted with a smirk.

 

Papyrus groaned loudly. They really were all Sans!

 

Sans burst out laughing, accompanied by a small chuckle from a still flustered Geno. Sans helped to serve the food, a wide smile on his face as he was limited to using one hand while doing so.

 

Geno ate with gusto, realizing that he was really,  _ really, _ hungry. He went back for a second helping, not really thinking about it.

 

Death stuck to a couple of mouthfuls of spaghetti to not seem rude and then just stared suspiciously as Geno wolfed down whatever fell on his plate. He even gave him his own leftovers after he finished the second time…

 

Meanwhile, Papyrus looked on in awe, his eyes shining brightly with joyful tears at how much Geno enjoyed his cooking. “I can make more if you want!” He chimed cheerfully.

 

With a brow bone raised, Death turned to Sans questioningly, wondering if he had any idea what this bout of hunger was about.

 

Sans just shrugged, confused and slightly worried.

 

“Hey twin, you ok?” Sans asked, concern plain in his voice. Geno looked at him blankly for a moment, before looking back at his plate. His eyes widened when he realized what he had done, and he blushed.

 

“I- uhhh... Sorry, I was just... really hungry...” Geno mumbled, looking down nervously.

 

All things considered, he hadn’t eaten anything since Death had found him. Perhaps not even since he entered the save screen to begin with. The reaper supposed that it wasn’t that farfetched for Geno to be… abnormally hungry. It actually kind of made sense. Or at least he thought it might… He wasn’t sure.

 

Papyrus was still marvelling in the fact that someone had enjoyed the meal he’d prepared so much they’d actually gone for more! “It’s okay Geno! I’d be more than happy to get you anything else you might want!” He beamed.

 

“Uhhh, maybe just some fruit or something?” Geno asked, almost timid. He still was a little nervous around Papyrus, leftover guilt chewing at him.

 

“Right away!” Papyrus jumped up from his seat. Then he stopped for a moment. “We don’t actually have any fruit in the house…” He mumbled, his eye sockets narrowing.

 

But before Geno could even think to complain he was already bolting out the door shouting “I’ll be RIGHT back!”.

 

Death was frozen for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

 

Geno blushed again, leaning back into Death as he hid his face in his scarf. Sans joined into Death’s laughing when he saw Geno’s reaction.

 

“Stahp it!” He whined, hiding his head in Deaths chest.

 

That only made Death laugh harder to the point he could hardly breathe. He buried his face on Geno’s neck, holding him closer while his body shook.

 

When he finally managed to catch his breath, he backed away slightly, leaving a kiss behind on Geno’s skull.

 

“There must be a bottomless pit wherever your food goes.” Death snickered teasingly.

 

“ _ Hey! _ ” Geno mumbled, whining. “Stop it already!” He pushed against Death in a weak excuse for a punch, too embarrassed to even look up from his chest.

 

Just about then, Papyrus burst back into the house, panting as he held out to Geno a handful of random fruits he’d gotten somewhere.

 

“Here… huff… You go! Huff… Freshest in the Underground!” Papyrus nyeh’d triumphantly before falling forwards on his face.

 

“Than- Papyrus!” Geno leapt up from Death’s lap, rushing to Papyrus’ side along with Sans.

 

“Woah, bro, what’s wrong?” Sans hovered, flipping Papyrus onto his back.

 

“I just ran halfway across the Underground to find these! I couldn’t settle for anything less than the absolute best for my brother’s soultwin!” Papyrus said through pants adding a bright smile at the end.

 

“Heh, some things just don’t change no matter where I go…” Death shook his head from his seat.

 

“Thank you Papyrus.” Geno took the bag of fruit, setting it to the side and helping Papyrus sit up. Sans went to get a glass of water, before practically shoving it down Papyrus’ throat.

 

“You shouldn’t wear yourself out that much, bro. You can take a bit, we’ll be fine.” Sans tried to scold Papyrus, but his tone softened, losing the effect.

 

Death, lazily rubbed his face, still watching from a safe distance to make sure he didn’t touch Papyrus by accident. “Maybe you should all just get some rest. I’ve been around for quite a bit, gotta go do some work before  _ my _ brother comes take me by force.” He suggested.

 

He sat up, scratching the back of his skull as his mind still tried to grasp at reasons for Geno’s strange behaviour or wondering if it actually was strange to begin with.

 

Geno got up quickly, going over to almost tackle Death with a hug. “I’m coming with. You promised.”

 

Death stumbled when Geno crashed into him, still managing to regain his footing before falling. “I  _ accepted _ to take you  _ sometimes _ .” The God clarified. “And besides, it’s pretty obvious that you still haven’t fully recovered from what happened. Just stay here, get some sleep. I’ll be back to get you as soon as you’re not so… Deprived of energy…”

 

He put one hand on each side of Geno’s face, pulling his chin up so that he could kiss his mouth.

 

Geno leaned into the kiss for a moment, before backing away, downtrodden. “Ok...” He responded, voice small. He turned away, going back to sit on the couch. He brought a hand up to wipe at his face.

 

It pained Death to see Geno look so upset about him leaving without him, but he was doing this for his own good. He couldn’t stop the sorrowful sigh that made its way out of him unwarranted. He turned his attention back to Sans who was still tending to Papyrus.

 

“Make sure he’s okay please…” Death whispered the request.

 

He tried to push his concern down before he finally made to leave. He couldn’t exactly get closer to Sans because his brother was still there, so he just blew him a kiss with a cheeky wink before turning around to leave.

 

“Oh, and perhaps steer clear of the door to the ruins tomorrow.” He warned before actually disappearing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CrzA and I are on a sorta hiatus, unfortunately. School has hit her with the force of... TWO 18 wheelers, and I am struggling with chronic migraines... While writing is our favorite thing to do together, we haven't been able to do it much T.T
> 
> There is still quite a bit more left on the google doc though, so feel free to head on over if you wanna read what we do have written, link is in the end notes~

Geno spent most of the day sleeping. Not only was he tired, but he didn’t really see the point of staying awake while Death was gone. Sans had gone to his stations to nap himself. Papyrus had left to patrol, with a reminder from Sans to come back before too late, using the excuse of needing his spaghetti to ensure that he wouldn’t work through the night.

 

However, with no one nearby, Geno was left to himself after being woken by a nightmare. He curled up, crying to himself, even having already forgotten what he had dreamed about. He called for Death desperately. He sobbed uselessly.

 

But he was alone.

 

Alone.

 

Alone again. Alone. Alone, alone, alone. Geno chanted the thought over and over, sobbing with every repeat.

 

It was just like before.

 

It was supposed to change! Death said he wouldn’t leave him!

 

But now he was alone.

 

He panted, shakily, panic setting into his mind. The word echoed against his skull. Alone….alonealonealoneALONEALONE. 

 

Geno pulled at his eye, digging new lines next to the old, half healed, ones. He focused on the pain, continuing to sob, his breaths coming out as shortened squeaks of pain that he desperately held on to. 

 

“Help... Death...” 

 

Just as he lifted his scythe to reap the child from their crying mother’s arms, Death was hit by an unbearable pain in his chest that knocked the breath out of him. His weapon fell from his hands, disappearing halfway down to the floor, and he fell down to one knee, his hands coming up to grip desperately at his cloak. His already darkened sockets fell deeper into a void of lightless black, his thoughts immediately going to Geno.

 

Had it really been that long? He could never tell when he was jumping from one place to the next, an endless train of dying souls begging him for just one more day he couldn’t give them.

 

Death’s vision blurred when he looked back to the little girl, her wet eyes bloodshot and lifeless. It took all of the energy in his body to get back to his feet and finish it. 

 

Leaning against the scythe for support, he took a deep shuddering breath to gather his magic so that he could find the source of his agony. He came crashing against the old couch where Geno still lay whimpering.

 

He saw his soulmate clawing at his sunken socket and it sent a fresh shot of anguish through his soul. He’d told him he’d be there for him. He failed him again…

 

The reaper dove in Geno’s direction, taking his arm away to stop him from doing any further damage. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” Death cried, his voice cracking slightly. “I didn’t mean to be gone so long… Please, I’m here…”

 

His head came to rest on the monster’s chest, hands coming up to his fresh wounds, gently wiping away the mix of tears and ‘blood’.

 

Geno wailed, leaning into Death. He tried to speak, but no words came out. He curled in on himself, trying to reach back at his sockets. He struggled in Death’s arms, shaking. He continued this for a few moments, before finally going lax. As he faded to unconsciousness, he only hoped he wouldn’t stop breathing again.

 

Death gripped tightly at Geno’s shirt when he felt his body go limp. He felt so unbelievably responsible for this that his entire body seemed to ache. He tried to pull himself up to get closer to Geno but his limbs failed him and he fell back to the floor with a miserable gasp. His bones rattled and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the pain away. But it wouldn’t go. It was  _ his _ fault. He shouldn’t have been gone for such a long time.

 

The God attempted to level his breathing, struggling to get back up so that he could hold Geno in his arms, hoping it would help soothe his pain. It felt like an eternity until he finally managed to get his legs to obey him. He laced his arms around Geno’s unconscious body and kissed the pained crease between his eyes. Luckily he could still feel his ribs rising and falling with his breaths beneath him.

 

Sans woke up to a pain in his soul. He jolted, which caused him to fall off his chair next to the echo flower. He cried out, trying to sit back up, but the pain just pulled him down like blue magic. He tried to gather his magic for a shortcut, but a new wave of pain banished it away again.

 

He sobbed bitter tears as he tried to stumble back home. He knew that Death and Geno were in some bad situation, and yet he couldn’t even move towards them again.

 

He was stuck like that for what felt like hours, in pain and unable to help his soulmate and soultwin. However, the pain finally started to lessen just enough for him to manage a shortcut. 

 

He stumbled into the house. The sight of Geno sent a tremor into his soul, and he rushed over, hugging both Death and Geno. It seemed like Geno had simply passed out, but the sight still pulled at Sans’ soul. He was tempted to just stay like that, but instead he went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. He gingerly wiped at the scratches with a disinfecting wipe, wincing at every pained whimper that came from Geno. He placed some gauze over the area, sticking it there with some medical tape.

 

“There. Hopefully those will heal...” Sans muttered, before deciding to try to work on patching up the slash across Geno’s chest. He grabbed some old unused paint mixers, using them to splint the ribs and hold them in place better. He wrapped them tightly, before sitting back to observe his work.

 

He leaned against the couch, keeping an eye on the two skeletons.

 

Death sat next to Sans, not wanting to ruin all the work he’d put into trying to heal Geno. His soul still ached considerably and he couldn’t imagine what it’d been like for the other two. He shifted slightly so that he was facing Sans, pulling him into a kiss in which he poured all of his emotions.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered against the monster’s face.

 

Turning back, Death moved Sans so that he was situated between his legs, his back to his ribs as he snaked his arms around the monster. He rubbed their faces together in a gentle motion, trying to convey his gratitude through the gesture.

 

“Do you know what happened?” Sans asked as he leaned back into the embrace.

 

The reaper shrunk in on himself at the question, acting as if stung. He looked away from Sans, his expression shrouded in darkness. “I wasn’t there when he needed me. That’s what happened.” He mumbled, his tone cold and bitter, laced with the self hatred that threatened to choke him.

 

“I-I shouldn’t have left him alone like that... He said he was fine, that he was just gonna sleep, but I should have been here for him...” Sans berated himself, reaching one hand up to grasp Geno’s from the couch.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sans slumped, a small hitch coming from his form. “I’m sorry.”

 

Death’s jaw clenched and his hands balled to fists, bunching up the fabric of Sans’ jacket beneath them. “It’s not your fault.” He said, voice strained.

 

Sans shouldn’t be blaming himself, it was  _ him _ who hadn’t been there. He was their soulmate.  _ He  _ was supposed to be there for them. For  _ both _ of them. Instead, he stayed away long enough for Geno to crumble and left Sans to crawl back home, in probably just as much pain, all on his own.

 

“You did nothing wrong.” He assured him once more. “You’ve helped him more than I have. All I did was sit here waiting for it to pass.”

 

“We’ve got to make sure this doesn’t happen again. We need to protect him.” Sans said, with a fierce undertone to his voice. He looked over to Geno with a stubborn, protective glint in his eyes.

 

“I won’t let my twin hurt himself any more, not if I can prevent it.”

 

Death nodded, coming back to hide his face in Sans’ neck, his shaky breath brushing against the vertebrae that came up to his skull. “I should’ve been with him…” He lamented.

 

The regret that plagued him still sent a painful sting through him every time he thought of how this could’ve been so easily prevented had he just been here sooner. Had he not left Geno at all…

 

Geno woke up with a small groan. He felt sore, exhausted. He felt something on his hand, and turned to see Sans there, clinging to his and, and held by a shaken Death.

 

“Sans? Death?” He asked, his voice hoarse. “Wh-what happened?”

 

“Geno!” Sans turned out of Death’s grasp, locking Geno into a gentle hug. “Geno, you’re awake. We were so worried.” Sans ran a hand over the dressings on Geno’s face as if to punctuate his words.

 

Death twisted so that he could look at Geno. His face partially covered by gauze made him flinch. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the results of his reckless loss of time. A hand came to rest on Geno’s arm so that he knew that Death wasn’t upset with him. He was mad at himself. Furious even.

 

“I’m sorry.” He muttered through gritted teeth, his gaze dropping down to the floor.

 

“Death...” Geno mumbled, reaching for him with his free hand. He hugged Death tightly, starting to cry.

 

“I was so scared. I-it was just a nightmare, but... I-I... I...”Geno trailed off into sobs. Sans sat Geno up on the couch, turning him so he could lean on Sans. Geno fisted his hands into Sans’ hoodie, finding slight comfort in the embrace.

 

Death could only apologize again, his soul clenching at his soulmate’s tears. Curling in on himself, he fell silent, an aura of darkness spreading around him. It was so intense the piece of fruit that lay near the couch (for Geno most like) started to rot at an accelerated pace.

 

“Death...” Geno let out a soft cry, “Death... please, Death...”

 

Geno reached a hand out behind him, reaching for Death. He sobbed as the pain in his chest got worse. “I need you, Death...”

 

The reaper felt his failure creeping on his bones but decided that whatever he felt didn’t matter. He had to be there for Geno this time. With a deep breath he moved over to sit next to the other two, holding his arms out to Geno in an invitation.

 

Geno launched himself into Death’s arms. He calmed rapidly the moment he was in the embrace, his sobs leveling out. He nuzzled his skull into Death’s chest, letting out a small croon. It wasn’t long before he was fully relaxed, almost asleep.

 

Death stroked the back of Geno’s skull softly, placing butterfly kisses on top of it as well, every other minute. He did his best to hide the guilt behind his dim eye lights, just leaving gentle caresses on the other’s back, beckoning him to just relax.

 

“I’m here now.” He said quietly, leaving out the ‘too late’ that screamed inside his skull.

 

Geno hummed contently, tilting his head up to kiss Death sweetly. He looked up at his soulmate with drowsy, loving eyes. “Love you~”

 

Death froze at the words, his eye sockets widening drastically. He wanted to say something in return but all that came out of him was a choked noise. His face felt hot and he knew that he must be flushed but he couldn’t even move to hide the fact.

 

When he finally managed to get his body to move, he nuzzled his face to the top of Geno’s skull, speaking against it. The words were muffled and jumbled together to the point it was nearly impossible to discern what he was trying to say.

 

Geno giggled, squeezing Death. “Can’t hear you like that, silly.” Geno kissed Death again, a large contented grin on his face.

 

“Iloveyoutoonowstoplookingatmelikethat.” Death mumbled, avoiding his and Sans’ gaze.

 

Sans doubled over laughing, followed by a much quieter laugh from Geno. “Ge-geez, Geno, I think you broke him!”

 

“Mmhm!” Geno hummed, shooting a triumphant grin at Sans.

 

Death narrowed his sockets at Sans, shooting him an icy glare. “ShutuporIwillkilleveryoneyouhaveeverloved.” He muttered the empty threat at him.  Sans laughed harder, tears rising at the corners of his eyes.

 

“Talk away, Grim, we all know you won’t actually do that.” Sans jibed, reaching over Geno to poke Death in the forehead. “So embarrassed ‘cause we looooooove you!”

 

“Mmhm.” Geno added a poke of his own, ganging up with Sans.

 

Death groaned and covered his face with his hands, blue covering most of it by now. “Glad you two are having fun at my expense.” He finally managed to get a fluid sentence out.

 

He glared at them from between his fingers, staring deadly daggers at Sans in particular.

 

Geno leaned back out of the embrace, a happy grin on his face. “I’m just happy you’re here.”

 

Slowly, Death’s embarrassment subsided, getting replaced by the guilt he previously felt. It came back just as strong if not more. They shouldn’t be acting like this together when moments ago Geno was breaking down. Because of  _ him _ !

 

“But I wasn’t here when I should’ve been. And because of that you were suffering for so long when all of that could’ve been avoided.” Death’s voice was low and cold, not being able to hold back how much he despised himself for his foolish mistake.

 

He looked away from his two soulmates, the cerulean blush gone with the light of his pupils. His features twisted into an anguished scowl, the previous mood completely dead. 

 

The God shifted slightly underneath Geno. Half of him felt like he didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of Geno’s embrace while the other half felt like if he tried to get away, he’d just be hurting him further. So he stayed put.

 

“Stop it!” Geno shouted at Death, sockets empty and voice harsh. “It’s not your fault! Stop. Blaming. Yourself.” Geno poked Deaths chest harshly with each word. He was just so  _ sick  _ of Death blaming himself for every single one of Geno’s outbursts.

 

“I'm not right in the head, ok? I'm practically crazy! I'm not okay, so yeah, things like this are going to happen. You can't keep blaming yourself for every one of my episodes.” Geno berated Death, angry.

 

Death flinched at the anger in Geno’s words, but what hurt the most was what he was saying about himself. “I  _ should _ have been there for you, Geno. You’re not… You’re not crazy, you’re hurt. You spent such a long time holed up in that place that some things affect you more, but that doesn’t excuse me not being there to help when something happens!”

 

It took every ounce of his will not to let his anger take over. He tried to take a few calming breaths before speaking again.

 

“It happened, it’s done. Let’s just make sure it’s the last time.” Death finished with a sigh.

 

Geno nodded silently, tears starting to form in his eyes. He slumped, shutting his sockets. Sans placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Just let us be here for you, okay? I can't just let my twin suffer, now can I?” Sans asked, his tone as kind as he could make it. Geno nodded again with a weak chuckle. 

 

“Okay, yeah.”

 

Placing one hand on Geno’s uninjured cheek, Death ran his thumb over the corners of his sockets, wiping away the small beads of magic that were threatening to roll down his face. He managed a soft smile as he stroked Geno’s face. 

 

“No more sadness, alright? No more pain…” He whispered.

 

Leaning down, the reaper pulled Geno’s chin up so that he could kiss him, trying to comfort the rattled skeleton.

 

Geno sighed, leaning into the kiss. “I trust you.” He confessed, running the fingers of his hand along Death’s cheek bones.

 

“We’ll keep you safe.” Sans added, hugging Geno and Death from behind.

 

Death nodded in a silent agreement to Sans’ words, his head tipping back into the other’s embrace. They stayed like that for a moment until they heard Papyrus’ voice from outside the house.

 

Death straightened himself up, not wanting to be caught in another precarious positions, even if it wasn’t as flagrant as the previous times. The door opened revealing the lanky skeleton standing tall and proud, a bright smile on his face.

 

“Sans! Geno!” He called excitedly, only then noticing that Death was also inside. “Oh, and you as well! Wonderful, you’re all here.” 

 

The reaper narrowed his sockets, sensing that something was amiss. He started moving himself in front of Geno and Sans, his eyes stuck on Papyrus by the door.

 

“I told you that we could reason with them!” He announced, his tone cheerful.

 

A small child’s face popped up from the side, wicked smirk in full display. Death tensed immediately, standing up protectively between the two monsters behind him.

  
“My, what a gathering…” Chara mused, a quiet giggle trailing at the end of their sentence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so status update: I(Scar) have just finished up with high school in America and am searching for a good theatre program while also looking for a job, and CrzA is working hard at her bachelor's degree. When she finishes up in June or so we will probably be able to do a fair chunk more writing. Until then, if you wanna read more you can catch up by reading on our google doc at https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ASLqBZT37Yjh_Y2IktjqBfLJXD1yyqMJEwf16Qe3Hkw/edit?usp=sharing

Geno froze when he saw Papyrus so near to Chara. He began to panic, feeling like something was pulling at his very soul. Suddenly it was like he was back in that last loop, fighting over and over, with only the scarf around his neck to remind him of Papyrus. 

 

He started to tremble as he remembered the pain of melting, of having a knife cleave through his bones.

 

“N-no... not again...” Sans could hardly hear the small whisper that came from Geno. It sent a pang through him, and without looking away from the human, he reached over to place his hand over Geno’s. He wasn't sure if he was trying to assure Geno or himself.

 

Chara slid from behind the wall coming to hug Papyrus, all the while their gaze fixed on the three skeletons inside, their smile sickeningly sweet. “There’s a new face here.” 

 

“One you’d rather not have seen.” Death retorted, sockets devoid of light. He knew he couldn’t do anything while they were close to Papyrus but he could only hope the venom inserted into the words was enough to put them off.

 

Chara pretended to cower behind Papyrus’ legs. “So aggressive.” They whined, faking fear for the sake of the monster next to them.

 

“Come now, they’re behaving!” Papyrus scolded.

 

“Yeah, no need to act so scary…” Chara added, still smiling.

 

Death clenched his fists at his side. This was sure to be affecting Geno and he was about to let anything happen to Papyrus either.

 

Sans used his magic to tear Chara off of Papyrus when he felt the ‘cower’ had lasted too long.

 

“They’ve done this before, bro. We can give them the benefit of the doubt if you really want, but we will have to keep a close eye on them.” Sans held Chara in place as he made eye-contact with Papyrus, waiting for his decision. 

 

Geno moved, standing behind Death. He grabbed his hand, looking for comfort. He then buried his head in Death’s back, trying his best to hold back tears.

 

Chara crossed their arms over their chest, raising one eyebrow at what was going on between Death and Geno. A soft “hmm” came from the child, causing Death to squeeze Geno’s hand instinctively. That alone was enough for them to put two and two together.

 

“What’s with all this tension? I just want to chat.” Chara calculated their words carefully, speaking in a mild tone.

 

Papyrus’ smile had disappeared as soon as Sans lifted the human away from him, staring at his brother and the other with confusion written all over his face. Had he done something wrong? That seemed obvious enough, but he was really just trying to help. When the human appeared by his station asking for Sans he knew it was who Geno had talked about. He talked to the human and they seemed to act nicely… He truly believed that they could talk things through but now he was afraid that wouldn’t be so easy.

 

“As long as that  _ is  _ all that you want to do. But I’ll have to ask you to keep away from my family.” Sans got up to stand by Death’s side, expression guarded.

 

“Family.” Chara repeated. “Such a strong word, heavy with meaning. Where did you find these lovely additions to yours, Sans?” They inquired, leaving the question hanging between them.

 

Papyrus looked between the human and his brother, the atmosphere so heavy it was almost hard to breathe. Death grabbed Sans’ sleeve to stop him from going anywhere in case Chara managed to aggravate him enough to do something stupid.

 

Sans reached up to clasp Death’s hand firmly. “Well, some power out there decided that I deserved to have a soulmate that I share with my twin. Something that you destroyed by locking your own twin away in the save screen. But don’t worry, I’ll actually make sure to treasure them, unlike  _ you _ .” Sans dug, voice condescending.

 

Geno turned his head slightly to send Sans a small smile, seemingly grounded by the show of support from Sans.

 

“How  _ interesting _ .” Chara giggled. “I think I can figure out who the crybaby behind Gloomy is. But who’s the cloaked emo?”

 

Death’s eye twitched, his smile straining. “Want me to show you?” He asked, voice cold as ice.

 

“Heh, let them guess. I’d love to see if they can figure it out.” Geno’s voice was biting, slightly angry from being called a crybaby. He squeezed Death’s hand tighter, trying to keep his temper in check.

 

“Will you please just stop acting like you’re about to kill each other!” Papyrus shouted frustrated at the hostility in the room.

 

“I will if they do.” Chara said tilting their head to the side.

 

“I can’t exactly control it.” Death added.

 

Geno ducked his head slightly, cowed by Papyrus’ volume. He raised his free hand to cling to Death, fresh tears building in his eyes. Sans, noticing the change, moved Death’s hand to his other, raising the now freed hand to rest on Geno’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, he didn’t mean it like that.” He said quietly, ignoring the others so he could focus on his twin.

 

“Pretty sure he did.” Chara retorted.

 

Papyrus slapped his hand to his face and sighed. “I simply meant for you to stop being so… standoffish.” He clarified. “How do you expect to solve anything with ill disguised threats?!”

 

He turned slightly to pick up Chara by their shoulders. “Hey! What’s the big idea?” They screeched as the skeleton dragged them inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

He positioned Chara on the couch, careful to circle around Death in particular and forcing the child to sit down and stay still. They crossed their arms again, a look of annoyance settling on their features. Papyrus placed his hands on his hip bones and gestured with his head towards the human.

 

“I’m waiting.” He said, tapping his foot impatiently.

 

Death couldn’t help but notice how  _ his _ Papyrus seemed to solve problems in much the same way. Despite the situation a small smile spread to his face. He rolled his eye lights at them. 

 

“Alright.” The reaper said, going to sit on the armrest at the other end, dragging the other two with him. “But you should probably take the knife in their boot first.” He waved vaguely towards the child.

 

Sans chuckled, reaching over to root in the child’s boot. When he didn’t find the knife he reached across their lap, digging into the other boot.

 

Seeing Sans’ back completely exposed to them, Chara raised the knife they’d tucked into their shorts just moments before, a merciless glint in their eye, and with breakneck speed, they shoved it through the middle of Sans’ spine.  Sans jolted in shock, falling limp on Chara’s lap. 

 

Papyrus noticed only when it was too late, gasping and taking the knife out from where it was stuck and pulling at the child’s arm. Death’s pupils disappeared in seconds, baffled at how he hadn’t noticed them changing the knife’s position. 

 

Chara was already dissolving into a fit of unhinged giggles by the time Papyrus restrained them. But when the skeleton on their lap didn’t start turning to dust their laughing slowly died out until it evolved into a confused “Huh?”

 

Sans let out a small choked sob at the pain in his spine. Geno rushed to get him off of Chara’s lap, fretting.

 

“Sans! Sans, are you alright? Please, talk to me.” Tears pooled down both skeleton’s faces, as Geno placed Sans’ head on his chest, leaving the other skeleton leaning on him with his back exposed. Sans whimpered, unused to feeling this level of pain for more than a few seconds.

 

“Hu-hurts... Ge-geno, Dea...” Sans trailed off, pain causing black to creep into his vision. He went limp in Geno’s hold.

 

Papyrus was split between keeping the human from doing any further damage and rushing to his brother, tears of his own starting to leak from his sockets as the guilt set into his soul. 

 

“Brother!” He called out. “Brother, please! Sans!” A sob racked through him and he nearly fell to his knees. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know it would go like this! I was just trying to help!”

 

Chara went stiff, not knowing what was going on, but a chill went through them when their eyes settled on Death. He was glaring daggers at the child, his sockets so dark they looked more like bottomless pits of despair, and his mouth was a straight line of pure, oddly well contained, rage.

 

“That’s it kid, you’re going to bite it.” He uttered in a low growl, standing from his spot to waltz in Chara’s direction. Geno reached a hand up to stop Death, worried that it would be too late, and that Death would actually kill them.

 

However, when he raised his gaze slightly, he saw Papyrus still holding them and cursed under his breath. Even if he hadn’t been there, Death just couldn’t go around dropping people who weren’t supposed to die yet. He looked around him and his eyes settled on the half rotten fruit that still lay near the couch.

 

Without a second thought and nothing else at his disposal, he picked it up and with pinpoint precision threw it dead in the middle of Chara’s face. The human screeched loudly, eyes widening as pieces of the fruit slid down their cheeks.

 

Geno burst out laughing, putting a hand up to cover his mouth. “Pfft, the look on your face!” 

 

Papyrus froze for a moment at Chara’s outburst before turning back to Geno. “My brother is dying!” He squeaked just as loudly as the human.

 

Death took a deep breath to gather himself and then very calmly walked over to Sans. “He’ll be fine. Just probably in pain until he heals. Does anyone here know healing magic?” He asked the others.

 

“I do! To an extent…” Papyrus said, eager to help Sans get better. 

 

Death nodded in response, then put a hand on Geno’s shoulder. “I’m going to need you to hold that brat down, think you can do that?”

 

Geno took in a shaky breath, nodding nervously. He went over to where Papyrus was holding down Chara, taking the child from him with surprising ease. When they tried to struggle, Geno’s eye sockets went dark, and he slammed them against the ground.

 

Chara yelped when they hit the floor. “WATCH IT!” They shouted, wriggling around to try and bite at Geno’s hands.

 

Papyrus flinched at the force the other used but went running to Sans’ aid anyway, kneeling down next to him and working the magic to the spot on his back. Death couldn’t really do anything without causing unwanted damage so he leaned against a wall away from everyone else.

 

The child seemed to notice this and turned their attention to the reaper. “What? Are you their boss or something? Afraid to get your hands dirty, Gloomy?” 

 

Death rubbed his temples as if to try and get rid of a headache he didn’t actually have. “Trust me kid, say that again, and you’ll be begging for  _ death. _ ” He mumbled.

 

Chara choked on their words when the stressed word seemed to click inside their brain. “Y-y-you’re…” They didn’t finish the sentence, going completely still.

 

“Pleased to meet ya.” He said sarcastically.

 

“I’d stop moving around if I were you, kid. You see, I’m really having a hard time keeping my anger at bay, and who knows what might happen then?” Geno’s voice was sarcastic and bitter, and he accentuated his words by pushing Chara farther into the floor. “Heck, I might even give my soulmate some work, and I’d hate to add that to his plate.”

 

The child decided to heed Geno’s words, coming to the conclusion that they were not only outnumbered but  _ definitely _ outpowered as well. Their head hung low, a frown resting on their lips as they stopped struggling to get out of Geno’s grasp for good.

 

Papyrus let out a sigh of relief at that, still focusing all his magic onto healing Sans and not wanting any more accidents to happen. It still pained him that the situation had descended into such a mess. 

 

Sans awoke with a groan. He looked up to see Papyrus healing him, and sighed in relief from the pain. When he glanced over to the side, he jumped in shock. Why in the Underground was Geno even  _ near  _ that  _ dirty brother killer? _ Sans moved under Papyrus’ hands, trying to move towards Geno.

 

“Geno? Wh-why are you near  _ them?” _ Sans’ voice was uncertain, wavering as he strained towards his twin despite the pain in his back.

 

Death shifted slightly from where he was, going towards Sans to hold him back. “Because I asked him to so that Papyrus could heal you. Sit still, he’s not done.” He backed away once more so that Papyrus could continue his work.

 

The lanky skeleton immediately got back to it. “Don’t worry Sans, they’re unarmed and they won’t do anything else.” He soothed his brother.

 

Chara clicked their tongue in annoyance. “Despite being able to come back however many times I want I  _ do _ have a sense of self preservation, you know?” They huffed. “I know when I’m beat.”

 

Geno scowled down at the human, yet when he looked up at Sans, his eyes softened. “It’s alright. I’ve got them”

 

Sans sat back warily, keeping an eye on Chara. “Ok...” He said, somewhat uncertain. “If you say so...”

 

Sensing that things were somewhat under control, Death finally allowed himself to sit back, feeling relieved that Chara decided to attack Sans and not Papyrus. If that had been the case, things might have gone very differently. He rubbed his face as Papyrus finished.

 

“There! That should be alright for now. Can you move okay?” Papyrus asked his brother, rubbing the spot gently because he knew it was sure to be sore.

 

Sans sat up, wincing from a slight leftover pain in his spine. He stretched his legs, frowning when his right leg didn’t move as well as his left. He tried to work out whatever kink might have caused the slowness, but it didn’t get any better.

 

“My leg...” His voice held a bit of sadness, as if he had already given up on it. He stood up carefully, letting out a small whine as he had to force his leg to obey. Geno looked on with sad eyes, his soul sinking.

 

Papyrus winced at the sound Sans made. “I’ll keep healing it then.” He said quietly, the guilt he felt doubling. The magic concentrated again on the vertebrae as he tried to focus it to the point where he was healing only the place where the injury seemed worse.

 

It started taking a lot of his energy and it wasn’t long before he was already panting from exertion. Orange beads welled up in his sockets yet again, both from the exhaustion and the regret.

 

Seeing this, Death scowled. “Don’t overdo it, you can heal it again later.” He suggested, but was met with a violent shake of Papyrus’ head.

 

“No, I need to fix it.” The other said stubbornly, sniffling momentarily.

 

“Come on bro, it’ll be alright for now.” Sans gently pushed Papyrus’ hands away as he said this. “If you wear yourself out too much, it will just be that much longer before you can finish healing it.”

 

Geno looked on at the exchange with worried eyes. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Chara, hatred multiplying in his soul. The human beneath him had taken so much, and hurt his family so much, and still, he couldn’t stop them. All he could do was stall them, as he was now. He just couldn’t do anything to actually save those he cared about. 

 

Would he have to watch Sans and Death be taken away from him, too, now that they were close to him?

 

Papyrus sat back on his ankles, shoulders slumped and Chara grunted under Geno. His fingers were actually starting to dig into the flesh in their arms and Chara involuntarily wriggled to try and ease his hold.

 

Geno’s eyes went blank again as he felt the struggles beneath him. He had to spend a moment to calm down before the rush of rage led him to kill the human. If he did that, they might as well have won, able to just go back and change their actions in their favor.

 

“What are we going to do with this?” Geno asked, venom dripping from his voice. “I think they have proven that they don’t want a second chance.”

 

Sans winced slightly at the reminder, reaching back to gingerly touch the wound.

 

Chara scoffed. “ _ This _ is just trying to do the most of what they’re given. It’s not like you were just about to forgive me anyway. You even brought D- _ him _ into the mix.” 

 

The reaper couldn’t stop the bitter laugh that rattled through his bones. “If I was trying to kill you, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, twerp.” He spat. “And you look similar enough to a certain anomaly I know for my hands to twitch with a need to end you. So you better show some respect.”

 

As the others argued, Papyrus shrunk in on himself, feeling like he was the reason this had all started to begin with. After all, Death did warn them to stay away from the ruins, yet he’d still gone to his station anyway.

 

Sans put a supporting hand on Papyrus’ shoulder, “Why don’t you go get some rope. We can tie them up for now so we don’t have to hold them down.”

 

“Is that really necessary?” Papyrus asked, his voice as small as he felt.

 

“It’s better than always having someone holding them down…” Death said in return.

 

The taller skeleton simply nodded, his usual enthusiasm nowhere to be found. Slowly he got up and walked to his room, almost dragging his feet all the way there to get what they needed.

 

Sans’ soul ached at Papyrus’ solemn attitude, but he didn’t say anything for fear of making it worse. He simply opened his arms for Death, offering a hug.

 

When Death went up to Sans to do just that, Chara groaned from their spot under Geno. “Do you  _ have _ to do that?” They complained while turning their head in the wall’s direction instead.

 

The God glared holes into the back of the child’s skull who flinched at the shudder that crawled up their spine.

 

Sans smirked at the child’s discomfort, reaching up to kiss Death on the teeth, loud sound effects added. He started kissing Death all over on his skull, sure to add obnoxious kissing noises with each one, solely to annoy the child. Geno giggled at the sight, a smile gracing his features.

 

At first, Death was surprised at Sans’ exaggerated affection, but once he got over the shock he found himself enjoying it. Before he knew it, he was actually contributing to the overly loud PDA just as much as his soulmate. Albeit, he couldn’t care less if it was to annoy Chara.

 

The child in question started to sing whatever song came to mind at the top of their lungs trying to block out the offending sounds. The cacophony could be heard clearly from the top of the stairs where Papyrus stood, a look of disbelief on his face.

 

Geno couldn’t help but laugh louder when he saw Papyrus. He had to fully lean down on Chara, as not to lose them as his limbs went weak with laughter. Moments later, Sans also saw his brother, and was unable to continue his teasing because he was laughing too hard.

 

Death would never admit that he was kind of disappointed Sans stopped. Instead, he chuckled with the others, scooting away slowly, a teal hue spreading to his cheekbones.

 

With a shake of his head, Papyrus started his descent, rope hanging from his hand. Chara started struggling to get free once more.

 

“Are they done?! Please tell me they’re done!” The child squeaked.

 

Sans continued to laugh as he took the rope from his brother. He began to harshly tie up the brat while Geno held them down. He spared no thought on making it gentle. If Chara ended up with rope burn, well... Too bad for them.

 

“Hey! Careful! Argh!” Chara complained as the rope dug into their wrists.

 

“Nah, I’d rather not.” Sans quipped.

 

The child huffed in annoyance, stopping their movements to prevent any further injury.

 

Once Sans was done tying up the child, Geno moved away from them like they were a fire. He immediately went over to Death, hugging him tightly.

 

This time unprepared, the reaper only didn’t fall because he caught himself on the couch behind him. When he regained his balance he returned the embrace just as tight, although careful not to open the dressed wound in his chest. He pulled back a little so that he could stroke Geno’s good cheek, leaning down for a chaste kiss on his teeth.

 

“You did really well.” Death told him. “Thank you.”

 

Chara groaned once again.

 

Geno leaned into the kiss, the praise making his soul swell. When they parted, he had a large grin. He felt giddy and light, finding a quiet pride at being able to deal with his own demons.

 

Sans walked over with a slight limp, joining the hug. Geno found himself squeezed between two loving skeletons, and his soul leapt with affection. He looked up at Death with lidded sockets, his eye lights in the shape of hearts.

 

“I love you, Death.” Geno moved his head, resting it in the crook of Death’s neck.  He allowed himself to just bask in the supportive embrace, a warmth rooting itself in his soul. 

 

Chara rolled their eyes at the scene. “Pathetic.” They muttered under their breath. 

 

Just as Death was about to protest, Sans threw a bone at the back of their head, dealing one damage and dragging another unholy screech from the child. 

 

The reaper smirked, getting back to the loving embrace with the other two. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACK!!

“I guess we should fix the shed into a real prison...” Sans suggested, as they tried to decide what to do with the human. “If we turn them into Undyne, she’ll just kill the little brat.”

 

Death rubbed his face exasperated. “If they die, they’ll just go back, I can’t reap them before they do because they go to that save screen I can’t get into.” He shrugged, not knowing what else to offer. “I suppose that’s as good a plan as any.”

 

“You should probably feed the human as well… Just saying.” Chara spoke from their spot on the floor, their stomach grumbling a complaint.

 

“Lick at your cheeks, pretty sure you’ve got something there still.” Death pointed at their face.

 

“Hardy har har.” The child glowered, tone dripping sarcasm.

 

Papyrus, however, stood up to grant their wish. Despite what they’d done, he wasn’t about to let them starve… He tried his best to ignore the displeasure in Death’s face. Still, the reaper didn’t say anything, having them starve to death wouldn’t exactly accomplish anything. They could very well endure a few days without dying, though… He pushed the thought aside.

 

Geno sighed at the dark look that Death held. He reached up to place a small kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Urgh, nevermind, lost my appetite.” Chara spat glancing away with a grimace.

 

Geno chuckled, “Aww, can the poor human not understand the power of looove?.” The tone was condescending, not unlike that of an annoying older sibling.

 

As Geno was speaking, Sans took a kiss of his own from Death.

 

“Oh please, you don’t know what love is. That’s disgusting codependency.” The human twisted their nose.

 

“What do you know about love, kid?” Death asked, feeling a mix of annoyance and genuine curiosity.

 

A scoff was heard from Chara. “More than  _ you _ , I’m certain.” They shot at the god. “I may not be an expert on deities such as yourself, but I’d say that being the Grim Reaper has less to do with love than even what I’m doing.”

 

Death went completely silent, his jaw clenched. It pained him to admit it, but Chara was right.

 

Papyrus returned with some food for the child and set it in front of them. They wiggled their body for a few seconds. “Kinda tied up here. How do you expect me to get that into my mouth?” They bit.

 

“Maybe stick your face into it like a dog. See if I care.” Death snapped, their frustration and ire taking over.

 

Papyrus gasped at the aggressiveness in the other’s words, moving to sit by the restrained child. “It’s okay, I’ll help.” He said quietly. He couldn’t be mean to anyone if he tried.

 

Geno couldn't help but flinch when he heard Death snap. He was reminded of the last time Death had gotten so upset. He shook a little at the thought of that pain. He tried not to show his upset too clearly, not wanting to worry Death.

 

Sans walked up to Chara, crouching in front of them. Once he got their attention, he spoke to them in a biting tone. “Look kid. Papyrus has a kind heart, he can’t be unkind, even if it would cost his own life. So I’ll make you a deal here. If you play nice, I’ll let him help you if he wants. But! If you e v e r  hurt my family again, or if I hear another mean word out of you... You won’t see my bro again. You’ll be u n d e r  m y  c a r e.” Sans’ voice went deep, his eyes blank. He put everything he had into his words, trying to make sure the kid knew what was going to happen.

 

Chara returned Sans’ words with an easy smile. “You don’t want to kill me.” They stated with a carefree shrug. “At least not if you can avoid it.”

 

“Oh trust me, you will w i s h  y o u  c o u l d  d i e.” Sans punctuated his words by flicking the human in the forehead harshly.

 

“You think I care about that comedian?” They shot back, angry at the skeleton’s action. “Do it! I  _ dare _ you.” They smirked, face inching closer to Sans’.

 

“Nah.” Sans responded flatly, turning away from the child and walking back to his soulmate, ignoring the child.

 

“Tch. Coward.” They muttered under their breath, leaning against the wall and turning to Papyrus. “You don’t have to do that. I’m fine.” Chara said stubbornly, too proud to let themself get spoon fed.

 

Papyrus, picked up the plate of food onto his lap anyways, getting a forkful and pointing at the child. Chara simply backed away from it like a spoiled kid refusing to eat their vegetables.

 

“I said I’m fine!” They yelled at him, causing him to cringe slightly.

 

Even so he didn’t move to leave, only setting the fork back and sitting patiently. “I’ll wait until you change your mind then.” He told them with a genuine smile.

 

“Suit yourself.” Chara mumbled, choosing to look away from Papyrus’ expectant gaze. They couldn’t understand how after so many times, so many wrongdoings, he could still believe in a person’s inherent goodness. It angered them more than anything else.

 

Death couldn’t help but watch the exchange from where he sat, Chara’s dismissal of Papyrus’ kindness only enraging him further. It made him feel like maybe it was time to get back to his job. He sat up.

 

“You know, if you ever think you want forgiveness, you might want to decide now. Papyrus is endlessly kind, and I’m sure in time we could forgive you.” Geno looked at the human with what he knew was probably a false hope. He still offered, placing his hope on the line.

 

Chara remained in silence, avoiding their gazes. Death could only scoff at them, tugging his cloak’s hood up. “I think I should go for now. For once I actually think it’d be better.”

 

If he stayed another second, he might snap again or even lose control like the last time. He turned to Geno, trying to soften his expression. “Coming?” He asked his soulmate.

 

Geno sighed, tearing his gaze away from the human so he could hug Death. He tried not to let the dismissal of his offer get to him, but he couldn't help the single bitter tear that fell. He braced himself for the pain that would come with the teleport. 

 

Sans watched with sad eyes, finding an extra bit of hate for the human when he saw the tear fall. After all, Geno, who had dealt with the pain the human had dealt for so long, had actually offered forgiveness. But he was turned away.

 

Death held Geno close to him, preparing for the jump they were about to make, when Papyrus spoke up. “Don’t worry. They’ll come around.” He assured Geno, and in a way, Death as well.

 

Chara let out a scornful laugh which served to cut the optimistic skeleton’s intentions short. But he wouldn’t allow himself to get discouraged.

 

The reaper sighed heavily before pulling Geno’s face to his in what had come to be his preferred way to leave.

 

Geno lingered in the kiss, enjoying the tenderness Death was showing. He allowed himself to relax, turning to the soul they were to reap.

 

Death turned around with a heavy expression. They were surrounded by makeshift tents, the little breeze kicking up the thin sand on the ground every so often. Children from the ages of 6 to 17 stood in front of a row of subdued refugees, all of them armed with guns that in the youngest’s cases were even bigger than their bodies.

 

A stone faced man was not far behind them, barking out orders that they promptly obeyed, lifting their arms and pointing them at the people in front of them. None of them hesitated, conditioned from tender ages to obey these men’s orders if they didn’t want to suffer the consequences. Some of them, this was all they knew all their lives. 

 

The shots rang all around, some of them missing the heads or even their targets altogether which meant the trigger was pulled once more, the gunshot noise now joined by the agony filled screams of the ones who’d suffered the wound somewhere that didn’t instantly kill them. 

 

In one swift motion, Death’s scythe went through all of them at once, severing their souls.

 

Geno looked on the children with shame. “No child should have to fight...”

 

He waited for Death, solemn.

 

Death walked back to Geno, his head hanging low as he snaked his arms around him. His teeth came to kiss at the vertebrae of Geno’s neck, the magic gathering around them to take them somewhere else.

 

Geno ran a comforting hand over Death’s skull. He remembered a song that Toriel had hummed for him in one reset that he had broken down next to the door. He hummed it quietly, a little melody that was created with soft three note phrases.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eijdNQMYikY(Memory ) 

 

A contented “mm” sounded from Death as he listened to the little tune. It was oddly soothing, a soft calm spreading to his soul with each of Geno’s hums. He closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the soft sounds.

 

“That’s nice.” He whispered against Geno’s cheek when he turned his face to kiss him.

 

For some reason, the shift felt more uncomfortable than usual, causing Geno to shift slightly in Death’s grasp.

 

Death stepped back, slightly hurt that Geno seemed to be trying to squirm away. Even so, he didn’t say anything, only getting his mind back to the task at hand. They were by the door to the ruins, but when usually they’d be on the side of Snowdin, this time they were on the inside.

 

This place was almost in every way like Geno’s universe, so Death was a little apprehensive. Especially so when they came by a heaving Toriel, her paw on her chest. 

 

“Y… You…” She huffed, eyes glistening with the bitter tears of realization.

 

Death lifted his scythe, getting ready for the moment her body and soul finally gave out and starting to walk towards her.

 

“Milk.” Geno said, looking almost surprised at his own word.

 

The reaper stopped dead in his tracks, unsure if he’d actually heard Geno right. His head slowly turned so that he was staring at the monster, his brow ridges furrowed.

 

“What was that?” He questioned, trying to make sense of what the other had said considering what he understood couldn’t possibly be right.

 

“...Milk?” Geno furrowed his own brow bones, scratching his forehead confused.

 

“Are you serious right now?” Death spoke in utter disbelief. “We’re kind of in the middle of something tragic.” He pointed out as Toriel asked the child in front of her if they hated her that much.

 

“I-I… Why do I want milk so suddenly?” Geno’s eyes started to water in frustration. “I just want some milk…”

 

In a moment of pure confusion, Death simply stared at Geno, his features twisted into a shocked transe. He stared from the skeleton to Toriel. 

 

“Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you… But them!” She panted once more. Her words only added to how inappropriate Geno’s behaviour was right now.

 

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Death nearly cried out.

 

Tears started to fall, as Geno’s frustration grew. “I sh-shouldn’t want milk so ba-bad right now.” Geno said, his breath hitching.

 

“I don’t think the problem here is that it’s milk that you want.” Death told him, trying to focus long enough to actually do his job.

 

“I knoooow!” Geno wailed.

 

He sliced through Toriel, her body finally turning to dust and her soul breaking after a few short moments. Without another word, the god went back to the now blubbering Geno and pulled him to his chest, the shift quick and to the point. They came to the shack by the skeleton brother’s home, where Sans was working on making the bars actually hold someone prisoner.

 

Papyrus was helping as well, considering his brother still had a leg fairly hindered. Chara sat on a corner of the shack, a blanket crumpled up near their legs after Papyrus had given it to them so they could keep warm. Refusing his kindness yet again, they’d kicked it off their lap as best they could without falling on their face and losing more of their dignity in the process. The plate of food was still left uneaten by their side, the occasional grumble of their stomach echoing in the room.

 

Death dropped Geno gently, albeit hastily, between the brothers, his eye twitching slightly. “I think it’s best if you stay here for now. I just…” He trailed off. “As much as I love you that’s  _ awfully _ distracting.” He mumbled grumpily before swishing away.

 

Geno sniffled, an awkward noise due to his lack of nose. He trudged through the snow to the door, meekly going to get some milk.

 

Papyrus’ gaze flicked from where Death was just a moment ago back to where Geno was left and following him on his way out of the shack. He sent a questioning look to Sans, wondering what was going on.

 

Chara giggled maliciously. “Oh no, trouble in paradise? Or should I say, in the underworld.” They mocked.

 

“Nah.” Sans said, not bothering to explain to the pest that his soul wasn’t hurting, meaning that there was no anger or sadness, just... Well, Sans wasn’t sure what  _ was _ going on.

 

“I just want some milk.” Geno repeated himself as he walked to the door. He seemed urgent, swiftly walking out in the snow to get himself some milk from the house.

 

At that, everyone in the shack was left with confusion spreading to their faces. Even Chara let out a “Wah?” at Geno’s bad excuse for an explanation. Papyrus’ entire face almost resembled an actual question mark.

 

The taller skeleton turned to his brother. “Maybe one of us should go see what that’s about?” His suggestion came off as more of a question.

 

“I’ll gladly figure out what the crybaby’s hurting about this time. Maybe give him an actual reason to cry as well.” The child teased from where they were.

 

Sans shot a small bone to smack the child in the forehead, before limping over to follow Geno. He caught up in time to see Geno taking large gulps out of a glass.

 

“Why’d Death seem so upset?” 

 

“Because I really wanted milk. In the middle of a reaping. In. The middle. Of. A. Reaping. What is wrong with me?” Geno asked Sans, upset.

 

Sans furrowed his brow, shrugging. “I have no clue, twin.”

 

After a while gawking at the door when Sans left, Papyrus went back to what he was doing. Chara scooted closer, sliding carefully across the floor in the skeleton’s direction. They tilted their head sideways, batting their eyelashes at Papyrus while sporting a sweet smile.

 

“So, Papy, now that they’re gone… Would you mind loosening these for me? Please, they’re so tight, it’s hurting…” The human requested softly, exaggerating their pained expression even though their wrists were actually starting to feel sore.

 

Papyrus looked at their hands, tied tightly behind their back. With a heavy sigh, he continued his work. “I may believe that there’s a way for you to redeem yourself but I’m not stupid.”

 

“Really?” Chara retorted with a chuckle. The monster couldn’t tell if they were asking about his intelligence or his optimism so he decided to not grant them an answer. “Hmm, fine. Was a long shot anyways.” The child shrugged their shoulders.

 

“Why do you do this?” Papyrus couldn’t stop himself from asking, but once the words were out of his mouth, he didn’t stop. “Why do you try to hurt people? What do you gain from that? From being cruel?”

 

“Why, LOVE, of course.” They giggled. The acronym made the lanky skeleton flinch.

 

“No. I mean…” Papyrus continued. “They said you come back to do it again, over and over. Is that true?”

 

“Does it matter?” Chara shot back with a frown.

 

“Yes.”

 

The simple yet honest answer threw the child off. Their eyes widened the slightest bit, but just enough for him to see. Chara simply stared.

 

“I did. I do.” They answered after a moment of silence.

 

“Then it can’t be for the power. You lose it when you go back, don’t you?” He reasoned.

 

“Yes. So what? It’s fun killing you all.” They said, turning away with a huff.

 

“Why?” He continued to prod.

 

“I’m done talking to you.” They said. “If you’re not going to untie me, you’re useless to me.”

 

Papyrus watched as they started to move away, eyes stuck on the wall opposite of where he was. He got back to what he was doing, feeling like he’d made some progress, if barely noticeable.

 

After Geno finished the glass, he and Sans reluctantly walked back to the shed. They got right to work, Geno focusing on making a door to the cell, and Sans adding more beams of wood so that Chara would be unable to get out.

 

“I still don’t understand it. Who just randomly want’s milk in the middle of a tragic situation like that?” Geno asked, slight frustration lingering in his voice.

 

“I don’t know.” Sans responded lightly, humoring Geno.

 

The child started laughing uncontrollably, their high pitched childish giggle piercing. “Y-you w-wanted-” Chara cut themself off, unable to finish it through their howls of laughter. “Wow, you really  _ are _ messed up!” They chided when they finally managed to catch their breath.

 

“Don’t be rude.” Papyrus scolded the uncaring human who just kept giggling. “It’s probably because of your wounds!” He offered as an explanation. “A growing skeleton needs his milk, a healing skeleton will do so as well!”

 

“Hmm.” Geno hummed noncommittally, berating himself. Toriel was a close friend back when he had been a part of the resets. The least he could do was respect her final moments. No wonder Death had been so upset with him.

 

He was broken, Geno had said it himself. He didn’t deserve Death’s love, he couldn’t even act serious for a few moments while Death was working. His soul started to strain, and he turned away from the others, ashamed.

 

Sans rubbed idly at his chest for a few moments, before recognizing the unconscious gesture. He turned to see Geno hunched over, and he set a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, what’s up, twin?” Sans asked, using the title to emphasize his concern. Geno just shrugged him off, returning to his work

 

Sans held off the sting that the dismissal shot through him. He took the message, going back to his own work. He stole furtive glances toward Geno, concern still brewing in his soul.

 

It wasn’t long before Death was back, this time noticing the familiar throbbing in his soul and deciding he’d done enough for now. He’d somehow managed to get over the ridiculous situation as well, returning a little more level headed.

 

He appeared right behind Geno, silently lowering himself to wind his arms around the busy skeleton, kissing the back of his skull. Chara rolled their eyes in annoyed disgust but kept quiet.

 

Geno tensed, almost uncomfortable in the hold. He felt that he didn’t deserve the care, not when he couldn’t even offer his own support to Death. He slowly stopped working. A few tears rolled down the surface of his bones, followed by a similar throb in his soul. He curled in on himself, as if to hide from Death.

 

The reaper recoiled when he felt Geno shy away from his touch yet again. The fact that it seemed to be happening more and more only helped make him feel even worse. Maybe he wasn’t enough? He should’ve been a little more comprehensive at Geno’s strange behaviour. Suddenly he felt guilty for dropping him off and going back to work.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said truthfully.

 

“For goodness’ sake, he feels bad that he acted like the freak that he is, not for whatever you think you’ve done.” Chara grunted, crossing their legs because their arms were unavailable to them.

 

The momentary anger Death felt towards the child was quickly forgotten when his attention went back to his soulmate.

 

“You’re upset because of that?” He asked softly. “I’ll admit that it was a little… um, odd. But it’s fine, I overreacted, just wasn’t expecting it is all.” He cooed, putting a finger under Geno’s chin to make him look at him.

 

Geno didn’t make eye contact, gazing off to the side. His breath began to hitch in small suppressed sobs. He just felt so useless.

 

Death frowned, deciding to ignore the fact that Geno was trying to avoid him and pulling him onto his lap anyway. Even though his face was turned away from him, Death kissed Geno’s skull wherever he could reach repeatedly, squeezing him tighter with each sob that left him.

 

He was going to be here for Geno this time. He wouldn’t let him feel alone, wouldn’t let him descend into that pain.

 

Geno turned to bury his head into Death’s chest. He sat there for a while, just letting Death hold him. Eventually he stopped sobbing, instead feeling a sudden fatigue. Figuring it to be caused by the loss of magic in the form of tears, Geno began to drift into sleep.

 

Death was satisfied when he felt his soulmate settled into a light slumber, feeling relieved that the situation didn’t escalate as well. He then turned to the other skeletons with a sheepish grin.

 

“I would help but…” He vaguely gestured towards Geno with his head.

 

Papyrus smiled in response. “It’s okay, we’re almost done anyhow.”

 

Sans sighed in relief as the pain in his soul mostly lifted. He shot a grateful glance at Death, before hammering in the last of the nails needed to finish the door. He placed on the lock, then screwed in the hinges. 

 

“Done.” He said, standing up with a slight cringe at the pain in his leg. “Papyrus, you wanna help me get them in?” He asked, walking over to the human.

 

The monster in question jumped to his feet and almost ran to Sans’ side, pushing them away carefully. “It’s okay brother. I’ll take care of it.” He beamed down at his older brother.

 

Chara glared at Papyrus, who ignored that fact and simply bent down to their level. “Get your hands off me. I will bite you again.” They threatened.

 

The lanky skeleton shrugged at the attempt to intimidate him. “I’m still carrying you inside.” He said matter-of-factly.

 

Not one for empty threats, as soon as Papyrus picked them up with his hands under their arms they chomped down on his ulna, right over where they’d previously bit. He bit back a hiss from the sting but didn’t let go until he set them on the ground inside the newly-built cell. But when Papyrus pulled back they wouldn’t let go and so he patiently waited until their mouth started hurting from the force exerted and finally opened their jaw.

 

“There, was that so hard?” Papyrus smiled, still not discouraged, which only made Chara more annoyed.

 

He picked up the discarded blanket and laid it over the child’s lap again. They immediately started trying to get it off again as Papyrus walked to the door with a sigh. Once outside, he locked the door securely then turned back to Chara. A bone appeared inside the cell over their head and they actually froze, thinking that Sans had gotten fed up with their actions towards his brother and was going to kill him.

 

But instead, the sharp edged bone struck down between their hands, cutting the rope in half before fizzling out of existence. Chara brought their freed wrists to their front, wide-eyed, rubbing at the sore redness.

 

“You’re welcome.” Papyrus grinned.

 

The child now safely put away, Death gently positioned Geno so that he could stand up, holding the sleeping skelly close to his chest. He moved slowly and quietly, doing his best not to wake him.

 

Geno let out a sleepy hum as he was moved. He opened his eyes blearily, seeing Death looking at him kindly.

 

“Shh, go back to sleep.” Geno nodded, burying his head in Death’s chest.

 

“‘ove you.” Geno murmured, happy. Sans looked on with pride.

 

“Heh. Good job calming him down. Couldn't have asked for a better soulmate.” Sans’ voice was full of pride. He blushed as he talked, his eyes that of small hearts.

 

He fiddled his fingers, almost nervously waiting for Death’s reaction. 

 

Death had a soft smile gracing his features as he looked at Sans. Always careful not to make any sudden movements, he leaned into him, their teeth pressing together in a tender kiss. 

 

“I somehow got lucky enough to have two perfect ones.” He whispered against Sans’ mouth.

 

From the other side of the room, Chara let out an obnoxiously loud groan to which the reaper glared daggers at the child. Not only because they ruined the moment but also due to the snoozing Geno in his arms. 

 

Sans blushed deeper, a large grin taking residence on his face. He knew that Death preferred Geno over him, but he learned to deal with it. Geno deserved all the affection he could get, and Sans was fine with a little less. So when they settled in the livingroom, Sans was happy to snuggle up next to the other two.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't want to wait for the next chapter? Go to https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ASLqBZT37Yjh_Y2IktjqBfLJXD1yyqMJEwf16Qe3Hkw/edit?usp=sharing to watch us write real time! We are at chapter 15+
> 
> Join us on chatzy! http://us19.chatzy.com/71345727614941
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://scarpathcat.tumblr.com   
> Crza's:  
> https://crzangel.tumblr.com 
> 
> If the links don't work, try copy pasting them. It seems a few users are having the problem, but just copying it straight to the browser fixes it.


End file.
